


fake ID

by StayhereforCB



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Character Development, Cigarettes, Crying, Everyone Is Alive, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Running Away, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sassy Minho, Skipping Class, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: //ITS NOT SAD, JUST SOME PARTS//part two is just smutMinho works in a tobacco shop, and he really wants to go home."Then the door opens. Minho never rolled his eyes that hard in his entire life. He forces a tiny smile on his face, not even looking at the customer, just greeting them with low voice, screaming inside. He hopes its an old man who buys 12 different kind of cigarettes, 6 beers and asks about unimportant shit.  Its always like that, he wants to close the shop? People are coming in. He wants to smoke? People are coming in. Toilet? People. They disappear right after, leaving him alone for almost an hour and the minute he decides to go out and take a break, people start coming in, again. It almost seems like they're waiting for the moment he steps out and then they jump out of the dark streets to go in immediately. When the customer comes to the checkout counter, Minho wants to laugh out loud at the sight infront of him. Theres a boy, kinda like a small animal, maybe a hamster, not looking in his eyes, clearly stressed out and afraid. The reason being, Minho thinks, is because the boy barely reached 17."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	1. Jisung is a mess, and Minho loves him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 6 months, because at first i thought its bad,, but now i kind of like it. Please comment if u liked it, if not,,still leave a comment so i know what should i work on more. English is my 3rd language, im still learning, so please be nice!!

12:56. Minho couldnt stop looking at the black old clock on the wall next to him, thinking time would go faster if he keeps his eyes on it. Which is stupid, because its a long known fact that time fucks with you, when you check it every second. Two minutes later its still 12:56, and he would bet his star wars lego collection on the clock being broken. Just four more minutes and he can finally go to his favorite cafe on the other side of the street. Him being hungry, tired and probably still hangover wasnt the best way to spend the day. He cursed his friends in his head, its their fault hes feeling like shit. Sunday parties are always pain in the ass the next morning, especially if youre in university and have to work in your free time. Should he study in that 30 minutes while the store is closed, or just spend his time eating peacefully like a normal person and check his social media? Its whatever, he thinks. Hes going to fail philosophy anyway, the teacher being a fucking asshole who hates him for missing her class ONE time.

12:58, he takes a big breath, looking for his phone and wallet while fishing out the keys from his way too tight skinny jeans. Then the door opens. Minho never rolled his eyes that hard in his entire life.

He forces a tiny smile on his face, not even looking at the customer, just greeting them with low voice, screaming inside. He hopes its an old man who buys 12 different kind of cigarettes, 6 beers and asks about unimportant shit. Its always like that, he wants to close the store? People are coming in. He wants to smoke? People are coming in. Toilet? People. They disappear right after, leaving him alone for almost an hour and the minute he decides to go out and take a break, people start coming in, again. It almost seems like they're waiting for the moment he steps out and then they jump out of the dark streets to go in immediately. When the customer comes to the checkout counter, Minho wants to laugh out loud at the sight infront of him. Theres a boy, kinda like a small animal, maybe a hamster, not looking in his eyes, clearly stressed out and afraid. The reason being, Minho thinks, is because the boy barely reached 17. Tobacco stores are only for legally adult costumers, meaning anyone under the age of 21 cant come in.

  
"Hi. Can i get your ID please?" asks him Minho, staring at his dark honey brown eyes. The boy whips out a card, too clean, too fresh, not a single dirty mark on it, impossibly clean for young boys who party and vomit all over their stuff on fridays and saturdays.  
"Is this yours?" the way he raised his eyebrow maybe intimidated the young boy, judging from the pink tint on his cheeks, but Minho didnt care, law is law, and his job is important, kind of.

"Why would I show you someone elses ID, im not dumb. Theres a photo, its me." the boy finally looks in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, lips closed tight. He looks nervous, despite the attempt to seem angry. Minho looks at the photo, it really is the boy, _god he is so cute,_ but that doesnt mean its not fake, so he narrows his eyes, scaring the boy more.

"What can I give you?" the question surprised the younger, not knowing what to say so suddenly, gaping like a fish. Gives him away. He looks at his shoes, trying to cough it off, the embarrassment . Minho wants to laugh, but fights it back. He doesnt want to embarrass the boy more than he is already.

  
"Red Marlboro please. No, wait. Oh, okay, red Marlboro. Thanks." Minho gets him the cigarette, scanning it and holding his hand out for the boy to put the money in it. The deer lookalike boy is relieved, a small, attractive smile evident on his chubby-ish face. Before Minho gives him back the ID, he looks him in the eye, smirking.

  
"When were you born? What month and day?" seeing the hesitation on the boys face makes him look adorable but also kinda sad. Why would he need a fake ID for cigarettes, obviously the pack is not for him anyway. Their short staring contest is broken when the boy opens his mouth, still so hesitant.

  
"March seventh." Minho lets himself smile, handing him the card. The boy turns his back so fast he cant even see his face. Before he could go out of the door, he calls after him.

  
"If you plan to use a fake ID, try your best to remember the dates right. Its May seventh. Have a nice day, kid." blushing like crazy, he storms out. Minho lets out a sigh, somewhat happy the boy came to this store, because he let him go without any fuss. Other workers would never let something like this just go, theyd call cops and everything. But still, they both violated the law. Well, hes hungry, so he doesnt care.

  
The next time he sees him is when the boy, still not knowing his name comes to the shop a few days later. It's half past two in the afternoon, Minho is tired yet again, having to work from two to ten right after three classes at uni. He feels ugly, showering is long forgotten, when he finished his night shift at 6 am, he only had time to call his mother to do his laundry, because yes, she finally decided to meet her only son after travelling around the world. And obviously his washer is broken again. He said a quick love you to her before changing his clothes and running to the campus.

When their eyes meet, the boy shows a rather awkward smile, more like a frown actually. He's wearing light pink vans, black high waisted ripped jeans paired with a black sweater that is tucked in where the buttons are . His messy, needs-a-cut dark brown hair flows onto his forehead, covering his big eyes. A bit too _empty_ , a bit too dark. But still so shiny, the olders first thought is, is he sick? What was he doing, why is he looking like a boy from some teenage girls tumblr feed? Red around his eyes and his nose, tiny pimple on his chin. Crazy, how attractive can a person look like even with all those blemishes and signs of not sleeping enough. Minho stares at him for a second too long, making the other feel naked. What catches his eyes though, is a small cut on his upper lip, poorly covered with liptint. He guesses its a liptint, because theres _no way_ people out there live with their lips that red naturally.

  
"Youre back. Can I get your ID, please?" Minho lowers his gaze, to the boys neck. _Really_? A black choker. He's a baby, underage baby. He could be his son even. This whole tumblr inspired outfit makes his insides go 'FUCKFUCKFUCK'. Minho tries to focus on the card.

  
"Why do you need it, you already know it's fake." the boy is oblivious to the older thirsting over a simple choker on him, his voice curious.  
Minho smiles at the question, quick glance at the boys face, back to the card. He looks like a squirrel. Thats it.

  
"Because theres a camera on the ceiling, and my boss will kick my ass real hard if i dont check every suspicious persons ID. He cant hear anything, so.. Im trying to be nice here, but i need this job. Just go with it."

  
"It must be shitty, knowing your boss watches your every move." the boy looks concerned, like its the first time he hears about how every job works. The older bites back a smile, maybe the urge to coo at him too, and shakes his head.

  
"He only watches the first and the last hour I spend here. He knows my dad, so the trust is a given. Thats why i dont want to fuck it up with a kid using a fake ID." the way he widens his eyes screams offended, so Minho just laughs. He hands the card back, eyeing the photo on it.

  
"Im not a kid. But thanks." both of them rolls their eyes at the same time, half jokingly. A kid would say that, of course. Minho was the same, sneaking into parties and pretending to be an adult, stealing alcohol and going home to watch South Park on his crappy TV. They all had that phase. Even though he thinks squirrel boy is a bit different from the usual edgy teenagers, kids are kids, with different stories and backgrounds. He tries to be tolerant and calm every time a minor comes in or just comes to him in general, but Minho is Minho, he's the typical salty old man with all his 22 years, not understanding young guys or girls.

  
"How old are you? 16?" he rests his head in his palm, playing with a lighter on the counter. This job is boring most of the time. He enjoys the tourists though, theyre always fun and drunk. In the middle of Hongdae, people are more outgoing, meaning it should be fun working night shifts. Its not.

  
"Im almost 18. Thats legal in many countries." Minho fake coos at him, simply just to annoy the boy, trying to touch his cheeks, and pretending to be hurt when his hands are pushed away. 17 is considered a pretty okay age to smoke, still not legal, still not fine, but its understandable if you think about the reasons, which he doesnt know about in this case. When he was 17 he did way worse things than smoking, so its not like he could say anything.  
"But not here. So only to come to _this_ store, if you need something. But im definitely not gonna give you that cigarette you bought last time, you should try out something light. Youre too young." the protective mom side of him jumped out, and he should be ashamed, but he isnt. This boy obviously needs someone on his side. Squirrel boy only nods, not even trying to fight back this time, little bit taken aback by the olders behaviour. He gives him a red and white pack, Pleasure Light written on it, and holds out his hand for the money.

  
13:25. Minho walks back to the store, wind messing up his hair, reminding him its time to see a hairdresser sometimes in the future. The last time he cut it by himself, it was after a breakdown and three days of not sleeping. He grabbed his kitchen scissors, locked his bathroom door and fucked up everything in less than an hour while listening to MCR. It was funny, now that he thinks back. At that time, it wasnt. Chris was all over his social media posting crappy memes made by Seungmin of him. He cant forget the moment he stepped into his classroom, with a beanie on his head, and the whole class started laughing like dying chickens. High school was a _nightmare_.

  
He sees someone on the street, sitting on the ground, looking like a lost puppy. Its probably the squirrel boy. Its been a week since he last saw him, not counting or anything.. He reaches the boy, and before he could say hi, he pats his head so lightly the boy didnt even notice at first. They dont say anything, Minho showing a wait sign using his index finger, and opens the door. Grabbing two energy drinks and his cigarettes. He closes the store and sits next to the boy on the dirty ground. His designer clothes are not made for this use, but oh well.

  
"Whats up, kiddo?" Minho rests his head on his palm again, elbows on knees, bending over slightly. The weather is nice, but a bit too cool for his liking. He likes Spring, well, prefers, lets say. The younger looks relieved now that hes here with him, but the way he scans the street is somewhat sad again, just like his posture, shoulders shrinking and feet tapping on the dirty road.

  
"I need cigarettes." he tries to look cold, like a tough man raised by the streets, but Minho sees through his fragile act. When he hands over his cigs for the boy, along with the energy drink, the harsh lines on his forehead and between his brows disappear. Seeing him soften is a sight Minho never knew he would appreciate. He lights the cigarette with a pink lighter, cheap and almost out of fluid. Minho cant take away his eyes from the bruise on his jaw, he just wants to shake him and ask what the fuck happened. Why is it always such a big thing for him, why does he care about a stressed out depressed teenager? His own unopened energy drink is still cold, so without even thinking about the consequences he puts the can carefully on his bruise. The boy hisses, trying to get away from the older, but Minho wont give up. He didnt have to fight too long, literally just two seconds and the kid leans in, obviously feeling better. Minho smiles at him, when he closes his eyes, letting out a loud sigh. Something smells like weed and he thinks its the boys yellow vintage jacket, but doesnt say a word about it. Its a funny sight, really, two boys sitting on the ground, looking like shit. But its alright. People are gonna stare no matter what. Minho is used to being the centre of attention, not minding it too much, being the only openly gay guy in school is something everyone has to comment on about. Familiar.  
They dont really talk that day. Minhos shift ended a few minutes ago, but neiher of them cared about that. Squirrel boy, still not knowing his name, was quiet and only nodded when Minho asked him about this and that. Mostly school, like why is he here at this time, is he skipping.

  
"Well, kid, i need to go." Minho stands up, shaking his legs a few times, thinking hes too old for sitting in one position for too long. The boy looks hurt, almost like a little child when you take away their toys. Minho expects the kid to be taller than him, dont ask why, and hes surprised when it turns out he has to look down to meet his eyes.

  
"Jisung. Don't call me kid. We're almost the same age." the boy, Jisung, tries to look scary again, and the older cant help but pat his head and smile. Hes too cute.

  
"Mines Minho. You can call me hyung, Jisungie." he smirks when the boy gulps hard at him saying the nickname he just made up. Its actually a quite nice sounding name now that he thinks about it, but the Squirrel boy stays too. He winks at him before turning around, waving his hand lazily.  
Right after he gets home at night, he realises he forgot to give him cigarettes. He prays to whoever listens that Jisung isnt that stupid to use his fake ID. He doesnt feel like going to prison just to meet that pretty face.

  
They meet a few times after that, and then again, again and again, days by days he gets to know more of the boy, while also telling him about himself. They dont really talk about deep, personal things after Jisung poorly let out a "my parents make me want to kill myself almost everyday" and Minho froze, not knowing what to say. It wasnt awkward, because none of them made it seem like it was a mistake, Minho just didnt know how to react to something like that. That was the first time Minho hugged Jisung. Later they agreed to never bring it up, unless Jisung is ready. Little did he know, Jisung was just testing the waters, slowly trying to open up but getting scared of doing so. It was uncomfortable, but also a very good way of keeping others away. Some people get bored easily, they want drama to talk about. So it was just light conversations filling up the space in the store everyday. About movies, foods and childhood memories, not touching any sensitive topics. When Minho asked about school again, Jisung told him its okay. They both knew its not. He was skipping almost everyday and it made him a bit mad some days, when he was stressed too. The younger was still holding up that fake cold persona he made for protecting himself, but Minho often got to see the real boy, being soft and pure, laughing at stupid jokes and listening to Minho with his mouth open, careful not to miss anything. He truly is a kid, but he likes it that way. Jisung grown so much in his eyes, after letting himself, the real one out in the open. Minho felt special, sure not everyone knew about this side of the younger.

  
Its cold. Definitely too cold for anyone to be outside. But here he is, smoking his tenth cigarette in the last one hour, just minutes before he closes the shop. The sky is dark, moonlight dancing on passing cars and yellow lights reflecting on windows. Minho loves winter, but anyone with a right mind would rather stay at home and admire the weather through a window in a cozy, warm room. Its sunday, 0:53. He thinks about his friends. Chris, who is in Australia now, enjoying the time he spends with his family. Maybe he's jealous. Seungmin is at home, too. His mother lives in Jeju now, which is pretty far away if you ask him, but still closer than Australia.

Still, theyre both lucky, because Minho is alone, again. Not that he minds too much, he got used to being alone when he was a kid, dad always at work and mom trying to find herself in the world. Shes travelling somewhere in America, last time they talked on the phone, she was with a man called Joseph, maybe in New York? Shes not the best mom, but Minho loves her ever since she admitted to being depressed and that she never wanted to marry his dad and be a mother. Quite shocking, but he couldnt be mad, he understands. Its not his fault anyway.

A car honks way too loud for his ears, turning to see what asshole it is, but instead he sees a boy he didnt meet in a few days. What a surprise.

He looks tired, but more lively than the last time theyve seen each other. Even before he could greet him, he smiles widely.  
"What are you doing here?" Jisung is closer now, his lips are red again, eyes glossy and cheeks rosy. Hes cold. Basically freezing, judging from the way he shivers. Minho furrows his eyebrows, getting angry in just a second.  
"Are you crazy? What are you doing here in a sweater? Do you want to die?" he scolds him, not noticing the little smile on Jisungs face. The boy shakes his head, not saying anything. Minho drops his cigarette, grabs the boy and pulls him inside the store, still having a stern look on his face. Jisung lets out a tiny laugh, making the older gasp.

  
"How dare you.. Now, tell me, what the fuck are you doing? Dont misunderstand, im glad youre here, i started to think youre dead or something, but.. Are you okay?" Minho is now worried, he can feel something is off, and it makes him ready to fight anyone who touched the boy. Jisung shakes his head again, not looking him in the eyes. He doesnt seem to be sad, not even annoyed. Its.. Its _joy_?

Minho steps closer, not changing his face, he wants Jisung to know hes angry he wasnt careful enough. Who the hell leaves home without a jacket in December? And why is he so happy about it?

  
"Whats up. Spill" Minho is trying his best to stay angry a bit longer, but how could he, when Jisung is smiling like that. Now that he watches him closely, he starts to think its not only happiness. He did something stupid. The way he stares at the floor, and tries to bite back a grin is suspicious. Minho doesnt like it at all.

  
"I ran away from home."

now Minho just stares at him. Completely dumbfounded, blinking like a stupid bitch he is. He _what_? The older closes his eyes, and nods. Now what should he do? Freak out? Send him home? Ask what happened? Stay quiet? Maybe it would be the best option to ask. Then freak out, send him home and stay quiet.

  
"Okay.. And, i dont know. Why did you run away in the middle of the night? Without a fucking jacket?" Jisung looks up, clearly hurt. He pouts, yes, he pouts, just like that. Is there something he doesnt understand? Should he react differently?

  
"Well, i didnt really think about that, maybe because its a huge ass thing to do? Why would i bother with jackets and scarfs at a moment like that?" Jisung feels small and silly, especially with Minho looking at him like he has gone crazy. He is truly happy he did what he did, and maybe he thought the older would be too.

  
"Let me get this straight. You ran away from home, with literally empty hands. Not even your phone. I'll ask again, why did you do that?" now Jisung is close to tearing up, maybe the facade of him being proud of what he had done is just to cover up the fact he is _scared as fuck._ It was indeed hard to do something this big, deciding to run away was always on his mind, but tonight was the night he felt like he cant do it anymore. Maybe hes not that happy about it. Maybe he never was. Minho feels like shit too, not knowing how to calm down the smaller. He shouldnt be someone who makes Jisung feel like that. Its not what he wanted to do. Without a second thought, he pulls the younger in to hug him tight to his chest.  
"I'll take you home." Jisung was quick to break the hug, he couldnt believe the other would do that. Minho widens his eyes, before realising what he said didnt quite go as he planned.

  
"Not your home, stupid. Mine. You can stay there for a few days, but you cant just disappear from home like that. Your parents will eventually call the police, and im sure you dont want that. You got away with your fake ID, youre basically a criminal now." Jisung cant help but laugh at the stupid joke, pushing away the older. Minho closes the store, and despite his loud annoying whining, he forces his jacket on the younger boy, who gives him his sweater in exchange. Not like it would help even a bit, but Minho thanks him anyway.

  
The moment he steps in his apartment, he curses his friends again, for leaving such a mess. But Jisung doesnt care at all, stepping on an empty pizza box and laughing at it while going inside. Minho freezed to death on their way home, because of course, Jisung was hungry and they needed to get some burgers. He didnt regret telling him to stay though.

  
"Okay, go take a shower, get in bed and we can watch a movie if you would like. I'll try to find some clothes for you." Minho goes into his room, which is a mess too, but he manages to find some of his old stuff in the closet, hoping it would fit Jisung. But God loves to torture him and the only tshirt he finds was used as a towel some time ago when Chris decided to dye his hair pink here. So he throws it away with a groan, looking into the other side where his most used clothes are. He likes the thought of Jisung in his stuff anyway. Grabbing his black pants and a white oversized tshirt and his own clothes he goes into the living room. Jisung lays on his stomach on the black leather couch, face still pink and squished from the pose. He looks too cute, too peaceful for a boy who just ran away. Minho throws the clothes on him, patting his back after. They both feel tired and worn out, Minho from work and Jisung from the mental war he fights all the time. He wants to help him, but not knowing how to. The boy is staring at him, with a look Minho cant understand. Is he okay?  
"Thank you. Youre always here for me." Jisung lets out a small smile, innocence is a word made just for him. If only he could keep him safe.

  
"Its okay. Youre a good kid." then they just stare at each other, Minho regretting his words right after he said them. Jisung is close to crying again. Why is he so hard to read..

  
"Im not a kid."

  
Later, when both of them are finally in bed, they agree on watching a thriller movie on Minhos netflix. The tv is huge, Jisung loves it here already even if the bed isnt the widest. Minho thought its useless to send Jisung to his bed, because the younger would want to sleep on the couch instead, so he didnt even ask what he wants when he pulled out his spare pillow and blanket. Theyre comfortable enough with each other to sleep in the same bed. Feelings aside, theyre just friends.

  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Minho ignores the shitty movie with awful plot, he cares about the situation more. They watched 30 minutes anyway. Jisung turns to his side, facing Minho. He hugs the blanket close to himself, and its adorable. The boys mind is heavy with thoughts, but he is too scared to talk about it. Hes aware, Minho deserves to know whats up with him, its time to take things seriously and let him see clearly. But Jisung is, and always was afraid of being annoying, too negative, he didnt want to overshare and talk too much of things he was ashamed of. He hates being seen as pathetic..

  
"Well. Basically, the short story is, my parents are blaming me for everything. They are.. Not the worst, I know other kids go through much worse things, like, I dont know, physical abuse. I dont, they dont hurt me often. I mean, when they do, its because i deserve it i guess." he quickly looks up to Minho, and the boy seems to be furious, absolutely mad and it's scary, but he knows the feeling is not towards him. It gives him some sort of comfort, Minho cares that much, isnt it something he should be grateful for? Why is he scared of the boy leaving him, throwing him out when in reality it wouldnt happen.

  
"They say things.. Hurtful things, most of the time." Jisung feels like a heavy burden, like a box packed full of rocks is suddenly leaving his body, his shoulders are free and his lungs are finally empty, hes ready to fill them with something other than anxiety. Hes going to talk it out, everything. Minho touches the youngers forearm with his cold fingertips, maybe to calm him down, maybe to just feel him. Either way, Jisung shivers from the touch, kind of like a burning sensation under his skin, cheeks getting warm and heart beating so fast it scares him. He grabs the fingers, squeezing it and pulling the hand towards himself. Minho patiently waits for the younger to continue, telling himself hes ready to wait forever.

  
"They say my life is a mistake, that they regret having me in the first place or that im worthless, too dumb, too weird, the way I talk is annoying, i look ugly and.." as soon as he starts thinking about his parents telling him he should have died when he overdosed at 13, he cant go on. He just cant, his tongue is numb and his whole body is shaking, everything is too much, its not fair at all and he wants to rip his hair out, how could his parents do this to him , the people he should love with all his heart are trying to destroy him completely. Even a punch in the face would hurt him less. Its such a cliche, stories like his are used in crappy movies and poorly written novels, it shouldnt happen to anyone, why is it even a thing? His hands are now covering his face, trying to keep the tears down and its not working at all, he can feel his palms getting wet. Jisung almost forgets theres someone in the bed next to him, too busy with holding himself together.

  
"Can i touch you now?" Minhos voice is barely just a whisper, but its loud enough to be heard. Jisung nods so fast its a miracle his neck didnt break. The older lets out a quiet 'okay' mainly to himself, and puts his hand around the boys skinny waist. His chin rests on Jisungs head, theyre so close and its still not enough. The hug they share is tight, both of them can feel each others breathing and to be honest its a really nice feeling.

  
"What do you think? Are they saying the truth?" Jisung knows its a question he should answer to with a no, but he doesnt know. Deep down somewhere he knows its not, and the way he is treated is wrong on every level, but thanks to them hes not so sure. There was a time he thought theyre unfair and the whole thing is a cruel joke they took too far, he was sure its not his fault and hes not a bad person, but hearing the opposite for such a long time, getting into fights at school and teachers telling him he is indeed a horrible kid didnt help at all. He just wants to hear someone to say what he thought was true. That he is okay.

  
"I think you are precious, you know that, right? Not even one thing they say is true. Youre not a mistake." silence should be a warning sign, but Minho knows better. Jisung is thinking. Is this the part he wakes up?

  
"Im so happy youre alive." and he breaks. Loud sobs fill the room, its heartbreaking, but he stays still, not breaking the hug. Minho wants to freeze the time, just to have a few minutes to think about what to say next, what to do, how to help? Hes 99% sure the younger is not ruined completely, that he can be saved from this shit he is in, its mainly just the stress coming out of him, he has been quiet for too long. He wonders, is he even enough to put together someone else? Jisungs tears are soaking his shirt, he can feel it on his neck too, and it should make him freak out once again, what if he cant make Jisung happy?

After some time, the painful noises died down, leaving the two of them in silence again. The room is cold, Minho forgot about the heater, which is still off, but getting up was not on his to do list at the moment.

  
"Okay, i feel so much better now. That was wild." they both laugh at Jisungs bitter words, and say nothing. Minho presses a kiss on the young boys head, exaggerated and loud, and leans back to give him space. Jisungs hums to himself quietly, rubs his face with the back of his hands and rolls over to his stomach, head buried in the pillow. Minho wants to say something, anything, but has no idea.

  
"We should sleep now. Thank you for letting me cry, i guess. And for listening." the older rolls his eyes, the old Jisung is back, probably feeling like an awkward teenager he is, and he should really tell him its okay, before the younger gets more embarrassed and decides to never ever open up to anyone again.

  
"Anytime. I was honest, so if you think i said something out of pity, forget that immediately. I genuinely think youre not a waste of time, and you know i dont get deep with anyone. Just trust me." he puts his hand on Jisungs head, messing up his hair even more. The younger needs affection, he learns that today. When their eyes meet, Jisungs lips are forming a shy smile, his fingers playing with the others shirt. He really is grateful. It wasnt that bad, letting it all out in the open, especially since its Minho. He trusts him, and maybe one day he will believe him 100%. Anyway, he blames the short amount of time he slept the other day for being so sensitive and for kinda overreacting, but he doesnt feel bad about it that much. Soon theyre going to have more moments together like this, and their first wasnt a chaos, its impressive.

Minho wakes up at 6am, his back hurts like hell from the position Jisung forced him into and its still kinda dark outside. He really just wants to lay back, push the younger away from his side and sleep for a whole week. But life is cruel, he has shit to do all the time. Work or university, he doesnt know which one to hate more. He gets up, dragging himself away and steps into his kitchen. By the time he is done with a really not healthy but quick breakfast (heating up the fries from last night), Jisung, in the other room starts to miss his presence in his sleep. The younger never slept with anyone other than his stuffed animals, so it was quite a funny night. At around 3, he woke up to a hand holding him in place, tightly around his waist. He wanted to crawl away out of embarrassment, but quickly he realised 1.) its not his fault Minho is cuddling him 2.) its actually really comfortable 3.)Minho is sleeping anyway. Staying on the left side of the bed, where he was supposed to, was a challenge. The more room he has to move, the harder it is for a sleeping Jisung to not roll left to right, put his leg straight across the surface and to just sleep normally.  
The older is done, dressed up and ready to go. But he stands in the living room, thinking about whether to say bye to Jisung and tell him theres money on the counter so he can order food, or just leave because he is already late and theres no point in doing the first thing, the younger will probably just forget it. He goes into his room anyway. The sight infront of him is honestly the most adorable thing he has ever seen. Squirrel boy is still sleeping, with his mouth slightly open, hair a mess and blanket squished tightly to his chest as he hugs it. His face is so peaceful, no frown, no lip biting, just the way it is.

  
"Jisung. Wake up. Hey." maybe calling him isnt the most effective idea, but if he tries a bit louder? No. Not working. Minho really wants to get back in bed.. Touching his face works, the boy open up his eyes slowly and still sleepy.

  
"I have to go. Order something when you get hungry, i'll be back at 6. Dont go away, okay?"

  
"Where are you going?" the younger is confused, obviously not understanding what is up, its too early and he just woke up, and why is Minho even talking to him?

  
"Gotta go to work, then uni. Dont forget to eat, will you be okay?" he just wants to hug him, how is he so cute?

  
"Yes, dont worry. Have a nice day hyung, now let me sleep.." jisung rolls over again, his back facing the older now, not so happy he woke him up. Minho frowns, ungrateful little shit. He pats his waist, saying bye again and Jisung is fast asleep the next minute.

  
Later he feels bad about being a dick, but he knows Minho isnt mad at all. Its 12, he feels like a new person. The first thing he does is ordering food on Minhos laptop, since his phone is not with him. After scrolling through the page for a while, he finds something that sounds like a good meal and deal, so he quickly clicks the order button and waits. Its boring. Should he watch TV? Or play on Minhos xbox? Jisung looks around, the apartment is a big mess honestly, maybe he should be a good friend and tidy up before Minho arrives? Still in his pyjamas he opens youtube, types in his favorite rapper, Jooheons songs and jumps right in. Firstly, he picks up the trash, all the empty shit he finds on the floor and puts it into a trash bag. He wonders how the fuck can Minho produce this many garbage..he mentioned some of his friends having all nighters here though, so he understands a bit more.

Half an hour later his food arrives, and he couldnt be more happier, he was starving. Eating in an apartment which is still strange for him is kind of weird, finding the forks and knives took longer he expected. The walls are soft light gray, a few modern paintings are hanging off the surface, everything is so luxurious. The faux leather couch, the huge TV, the glass table.. Its very nice, he likes it.

Hes done with eating, and he should probably get into cleaning again if he wants to be on time. Jisung opens the window, letting in the fresh air. Its so fucking cold he closes it 10 minutes later, hating himself for trying to be like princesses from Disney movies. Minhos bookshelves are filled with university related books, some geek stuff he never knew Minho liked, and pictures. He counts five frames and loses track when he notices the one with a very pretty woman. His mother, maybe. Or sister? Minho looks younger, his dark natural hair flat on his forehead, big smile on his face, so so attractive Jisung wants to look at him forever.  
Another half an hour later its almost, borderline okay. Now he needs to vacuum the floor because it seems like his friends are dumb and cant use bowls for the snacks. While hes on his mission to find the vacuum cleaner, he bumps into another room on the left. How the fuck did he not notice a door? He goes in, maybe its the storage. Well, its not. Its a huge laundry room noone touched in months. Oh God. Forget the vacuum, he tells himself. Fix this room, Jisung. So he does. Does it even work? High end washing machine and drier, and Minhos clothes are in his room on the floor, dirty. Just why. But he feels like Minho would be mad if he touches his clothes, so he just cleans the room and leaves it like that.  
The vacuum cleaner was in another room he didnt notice, later he finds out.

He learns a few things about Minho today. The older loves Adventure Time and Star Wars, and has a few magazines about photography meaning it might be his hobby or just simply he is interested. He doesnt have enough time to keep everything in place, and that he cant do his own laundry. He loves cats more than any other animal, and his game collection is so big it probably costs more than Jisungs school fees.  
He decides its time to take a nap, so he goes into Minhos room and falls into the bed. He is bored as fuck. Thinking netflix is a good idea to kill time and entertain himself, he tries to find something. The End of the fucking world seems like a pretty good choice.

"Just kill her already, what are you waiting for? Oh my God, no! Are you guys really gonna fuck in that house?" he yells at the TV, annoyed and stressed out, when Minho steps into his home. Kind of scared he doesnt even take off his shoes and just goes right in his room, finding Jisung in a burrito made of blankets, looking at the screen with blush on his cheeks. Oh. Its that scene. Minho blinks once, twice, then tries to smile pretending the scene isnt about the girl trying to give a blowjob to the boy. Its awkward, Jisung's wide eyes are still on the tv, and his face is just bright red, a really funny sight if you ask Minho.

  
"You almost scared the shit outta me.. What are you doing?" Jisung doesnt take his eyes off the screen, hes too embarrassed to do so. Why is he so stupid, why couldnt he pay attention to the time? He says sorry, but its so quiet, Minho thinks he imagined it.

  
"What, no. Im not mad. Hi." now its silent except the girl in the show is yelling at the boy. Really awkward again. They kinda claim the feeling as their thing, since one of them is always awkward. But the older tries to brush it off, and force himself to act normal.

  
"How was your day?" Minho sits down on the bed, takes off his shoes and looks at the boy, who is still in his clothes. If he wants to be honest, he wanted to come home earlier just to see the boy and take care of him, too afraid the younger feels like shit after what happened and he just left him here. It was a rough day, and now he is kinda sad he wasnt here to watch tv all day with him. Would have been way better, than listening to the boring classes and dealing with annoying costumers.

  
"It was alright, i helped you out a little bit. And i ordered food." Jisung is now closer to the older, desperate for attention. Minho notices this, too, so he holds the youngers waist, smiling a bit. Wait.

  
"What do you mean?" blinking like a stupid bitch again, he looks around, and yes, what the fuck?

  
"Go to the kitchen, i bet it was never this clean!" jisung smiles so big, he truly is so pure, so excited about the olders reaction. Minho does as he was told, he really never seen it like that, maybe one time when Seungmin came around last year.

  
"So you cleaned the whole flat by yourself? Why?"

  
"Because it was a mess. And to thank you.."  
They stay like that, looking at each other. Minho loves this kid so much. Cooing at him he squeezes the youngers cheeks together, imitating kissy sounds and hugging him. Jisung pushes him away, why is he so silly all the time? Not like he is all against the idea of getting kisses of the boy, but still..

  
" Well, i'll keep you. No, seriously, thank you. You know its okay and you dont have to give anything in return, but i appreciate it. Thank you Jisungie."  
Minho makes him sit on the chair by pushing his shoulders down and he brings a plastic bag to the table. Jisung's eyes lit up as he tries to look inside.

  
"Now let's eat, im starving. I bought you clothes that would fit you a bit better than my stuff." Jisungs gets the forks and throws Minho napkins, gasping.

  
"No, why? Thats hella expensive!" he is whining now, but Minhos stern gaze makes him shut up and pout like a kid. Theres something about the older thst makes him want to behave and do as ge was told, even with his curious playful nature. It gets hard sometimes, but it doesnt feel like playing a role he always did with other people, and he likes it.

  
"I was with my friends in the mall, searching for a place to eat, and we were walking around, saw some stuff and yeah. Let me buy you things, it makes me happy."

  
"I dont remember asking you to be my sugar daddy, but if you insist.." Minho almost chokes on his food, but seeing Jisung was just kidding he rolls his eyes and laughs too. He wouldnt mind it though.

  
"Wanna come and smoke?" theyre sitting on the couch, the clothes he bought are on the floor Infront of them, waiting for someone to cut the price tags off. Jisungs legs are in the olders lap, they were just watching this and that, but it quickly became boring again.

  
"Yeah. Outside?" minho nods and gives him a fluffy yellow robe, clearly expensive, maybe costs more than his whole life, and holy shit is this versace?

  
"How did you get this rich? Because im sure the store doesnt pay that well..." judging from the gucci slippers the boy is wearing, the other designer clothes he owns, his home being luxurious as fuck. Minho blinks stupidly again, he does this a lot, and its really cute if you ask Jisung.

  
"My parents are the owners of some hotels here and in America. Theyre loaded, and my mom has an obsession with expensive things, she always buys me unnecessary gifts, like this one. I asked for a bathrobe and she bought me three of this.. Kind of stupid, but it makes her happy. "he shrugs his shoulders like it's not a big thing.

  
"So youre the heir. Thats huge! Why do you work then, especially in that shithole?" Jisung really wants to understand, but he cant. Isnt he rich enough to not work until his parents get bored of their hotels and give him the job?

  
"I dont want to leach off of them. Its honestly just a burden, i aint wanna do that, its boring. I pay my rent and this is the only way they allowed me to go to uni. I mean, to study dance, because they insisted of me studying business too. Which is, again, boring. " he says as he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket, and puts one in his mouth. He looks absolutely attractive with a cigarette between his full cat-like lips, and his eyelashes are so long, so dark, mesmerising. He kinda forgot about what the older said just seconds before.

  
"Yeah, okay. But you have a solid already planned future, its nice. You dont really have to worry about what youre gonna do when you get older."  
Minho hands one to Jisung too, and they go out to the balcony, the city lights are bright, and the view is beautiful, you can see the buildings and cars passing. The balcony is not too high, Minho lives on the 5th floor, but its high enough to trigger Jisung, anyway, he doesnt say a word. Minho sits down on the chair pulling Jisung down too on the other one. They stay quiet for a long time. Maybe its been just only a few minutes, but both of them feel like a lifetime passed. Its comfortable.

  
"My mom left me, though. I get nice things in the mail almost everyday, and my future is not unsure, but i dont have a mother. Im not saying i would rather be poor as fuck and have her, because its always been like that and im used to it by now. Its just.. I dont want them near me." the older looks like he is in deep thoughts and Jisung almost doesnt want to say anything not to bother him, but this silence suffocates him, and his own thoughts are filling his head that has no more room in it. Minho never talked about his parents, not even once. Actually, Minho barely talks about his life. He wouldnt say he doesnt know anything about him, because clearly he does, but its not the same.

  
"I can hear your brain working too hard here. Dont stess on it, i know you understand. Its okay, im fine." Minho smiles at him, bright and honest. Jisung is still thinking. Maybe thats why Minho is so caring, clingy and controlling at the same time? Because he was left alone by his mother and is too afraid others going to leave him too? Its just stupid guessing but Jisung wants to cry. He loves Minho, knowing he was neglected makes him so so mad.

  
"Your mom is missing out on a lot." thats all he says, because everything else would sound too cliche and cringey at the moment. But its enough, Minho gives him a light squeeze on his leg to reassure him. Its always hard to accept that our loved ones have problems and difficult times in their lives because we obviously would want to see them happy no matter what. Some people deserve the world, and Minho is one of them.

  
Three days later they're still together in Minho's home, smoking weed on the top of the building, talking about nothing and everything. Jisung called his grandmother to let her know he's alive and well and probably a few days later he's going home. She was furious to know he ran away, making Jisung's heart hurt in a lot of ways. His parents didn't tell her. His parents didn't tell anyone. Noone is searching for him. But once the lady calmed down, she refused to let him go just like that and asked to talk to Minho. Jisung didn't say a word and handed the phone to him. It was funny, seeing the older so nervous and polite, he played with a thread hanging from his short while staring at Jisung. Minho was bad at talking to old people. He didnt have a problem with anyone but when it comes to elders.. It's a never ending fear of not being good enough, he thinks, because as much as he doesnt want to look like a dick for saying all elders are homophobic and rude, lots of them actually are, and he's sick of it. Respect goes only so far when it's not reciprocated, and quite honestly, he never really understood why he has to be polite and awfully nice to anyone who is straight up an asshole? They lived twice as much as he did, great, cheers, youre going to die. And?

But Jisung's grandma was just sweet and all lovely to him while still having a sharp voice reminding him to feed the kid properly and "I almost forgot, for god's sake, dont give him fish, he's allergic." Minho liked the woman a lot.

  
Jisung's going home. Right now. He's almost out of Minho's building, his feet are just.. Not moving? He's more than scared of facing his absolute shit parents after 8 days of living in Minho's quest room, all nice and chill, no harsh sounds and no yelling. And he's just really not up to it, like, really. Minho's shirt, - because the ones he got him are used and the washer is still broken- gives him some sort of confidence, and god, it smells like him so it has a calming effect too, that should be enough to keep him going, right? The older told him to stay for another day so he can drop him off, but Jisung is a man, he can do it alone. He left a note on the fridge though, to say thank you once again and to let him know he's probably going to be held hostage for the rest of his life and maybe he can sneak out one day. It was a joke, really, but if it happens, at least Minho will call the police.

  
So there he is, at his front door, all shaking limbs and low blood pressure, sweating like a pig. He's so not ready for this, he wants to run away and fly to Canada to live as James and never look back. He goes in, quietly, praying to whoever listens to be alone. The moment he closes the door, a loud sound comes from the kitchen, something like metal hitting the floor. Not even thinking he runs to his room, shutting the door real fast and locking it with his heart trying to break through his flesh and out of his body. What the fuck is he doing?

  
"Jisung? Are you in there?" the question is idiotic, he thinks, because obviously he is, but he says a loud yes anyway, to clarify its not someone else.

  
"Do the laundry, while im at work." and with that, she leaves. Jisungs breathing is starting to get normal again, and when the front door opens, a few seconds later its completely quiet in the house. Like nothing ever happened. He lets out a sigh, and calms down. Its okay. He's fine. Everything is fine.

  
Minho calls him in the middle of the day to ask what to buy for their movie night and Jisung tells him hes at home.  
"Duh, i know, thats why i asked. So, chinese or thai? Or are we feeling fancy and in the mood for dinner out? I found this place, its like, super cool, they play troye sivan and lady gaga, literally the queen and king of gays am i right" he says ironically, hating the typical gay shit people say. Jisung laughs way too hard, but also softens how Minho thinks by home the younger meant his home, and its just makes him hate himself a bit, because he truly loves being with the older.

  
"I am not there, hyung. I came back." and Minho is loud, asking him why would he go back without telling him in the first place, but Jisung only laughs.  
"Because i hate you, why else?"

"Yeah obviously, you dumbass. Take care, okay? I'll text you later. Call me if you need me there."

  
The next few weeks go without any drama, which honestly just scares him a bit more than it should, but everything is going relatively well. His parents are not up in his ass at all, he didnt get punished and his school didnt kick him out. He's on his way to Minhos place, after a long stupid day spent with annoying teachers. They met up almost everyday, Minho insisted on, even when they both knew he doesnt have time for it. Jisung didnt complain at all. Minho opens the door after exactly five knocks like always, and Jisung is on the couch in a heartbeat.

  
"You, you're annoying me with your presence, i hope you know that." Minho drops his ass down next to Jisung, and soon theyre cuddling too. Minho smells like baby powder and sweat, a gross combination if you ask Jisung, but its okay.

  
"You smell. Were you dancing?" minho hums and nods, too sleepy to answer with words. His head is resting on the youngers shoulder, arm loose around his knees. His eyes are so focused on the tv he doesnt notice Jisungs staring, so the boy can continue watching him silently. Minhos lips are chapped, pale but still nice, and his forehead is wet, maybe sweat maybe its only just oily but Jisung still finds him attractive.

  
"You missed me?" the older is watching him now, clearly aware how he was stared at for minutes. Jisung nods, but his cheeks are a deep red color now, and it makes him a bit shy, he knows how affected he is by him, and he knows that Minho is again, aware of the fact. He smirks and pats the youngers leg before standing up infront of the tv, blocking the view. The room is dark, only the flickering lights of the action movie are making it possible to see anything, so Minho turns it off. Jisung doesnt say a word, only waiting for the older to say something, not understanding the situation. Jisungs clears his throat but then he feels hands holding his face, and its like somehow time stops. He wishes for something, too afraid to even think about it, so he doesnt name it, not out loud, not in his head, its too stupid, too wrong. But he still wants it to happen. Minho leans in, and Jisungs heart is so so loud in his ribcage when he feels the others breath on his face, he thinks its the end of him. The older lets out a tiny smile to himself when he hears Jisung gasp, and before things get too weird, he kisses the youngers forehead lightly, almost not even touching the skin. The warm hands of him are caressing the soft skin on Jisungs neck now, almost like he wants to say 'sorry' without using words, not to break the heavy silence. Then its not dark anymore.

  
"I'll go take a shower, so find yourself clothes." Minho goes in to the bathroom, closing the door and when they cant see each other, they freeze. What the fuck was that. Its almost dramatic how they start ftreaking out in no time.  
When Minhos done and calmed down, he lets Jisung to take a shower too and they both get in Minhos bed like they always do, but now its a little bit tense.

  
"What? Youre that weirded out by my lovely gesture, you fucker?" Minho is all annoyed and hurt, mostly faking it, but he needs to know whats up. It wasnt an act of love, just two bros being sweet.

  
"No? Its just a kiss, dont be so full of yourself, you dont have that much effect on me." Jisung is just straight up lying now, but he has to, he has to. He cant say 'oh actually im freaking out cuz i liked it' because, yeah, that would ruin everything. Theyre best friends. It should be alright to kiss each other on the forehead sometimes.

  
" Good. Because i know you would want to try and show affection more once we got closer, just helped you out a little bit. Its okay, you can do it now." minho doesnt know what hes talking about anymore.

  
They wake up at 9am and its too early to do anything at all so when theyre both done brushing their teeth, they fall back into the bed. Minho got a new one some time ago, when he found Jisung next to him everytime he slept over, instead of the comfy couch. Its not like he hates the idea of them sleeping together anyway, theyre both very touchy but they almost never cuddle in bed, which makes it easier, no need for awkward moments after waking up. Jisung is rolling over his stomach the sixth time since theyve woken up and it starts to annoy the older a bit. Is it too difficult to stay in one position?

  
"Whats up? Youre like a fish. Stop." hes rude, he knows. They look at each other, drowsy.  
"Can you pick me up from school? And drop me off, too?" jisungs voice is as quiet as a whisper, it makes the older soft and sleepy again.

  
"Yeah, when?" Minho rolls onto his back, a bit lower on the bed so he can be closer to him. Jisung has a small pimple scar on his chin again, like the first time they met. Its still attractive on him. His eyes are deep honeyish brown when the light hits them and so big. But not that lost anymore. Like he found his way out. Or its just Minho, he found him. Either way it makes him nostalgic, he was also so lost at 14 and by the time he was found, he was 20, not in his teenage years anymore feeling like it was wasted, all his precious years, he couldnt find himself soon enough.  
"When you have time?" the younger is shy, too busy playing with his blanket to watch the older react. Oh.

  
"So.. You want me to take you to school and pick you up everday. I can do that uh, on most days, not on monday tho, but.. Are you scared to go alone?" minho wants to know why the sudden request, but he's somewhat happy about it.

  
"Not that.. Im going to fail this semester if I skip again, and i know i wouldnt be able to force myself alone to go in. And i want to see you, i guess." well that was unexpected, to say at least, Minho tries to bite back a huge grin. He doesnt want to embarrass the boy for his confession, because honestly he wants Jisung to be around him all the time too. He wont tell him that, no. He just nods.

  
"Okay, i have time. Im proud of you." well maybe that was awkward, but the younger needs to know his decision to stay in school is great, its good its important, and he needs to be praised for it. He knows Jisung well enough, if he would only say 'ah, okay' then he would feel horrible and skip instead, thinking he's a burden..

  
Minho did drop him off and picked him up after school, just like he promised. It was easier, he enjoyed it. But he knew Minho was tired, every fucking day, and the half an hour drive to his school took a toll on him. The younger slept over so many times Minho decided to give him a key, and Jisung cried over it.

  
"I dont deserve you.." minho tells him its okay and he loves the boy. He pats his head, fingers going through his hair.

  
School wasnt just a burden anymore. Its more than that, maybe he enjoys going in and spend his days there and not on the streets causing trouble. Its still a little bit of a burden, because the people who bullied him are still there, giving him a side eye and throwing some dumb shitty insults. He has Minho who takes care of him everyday, raising his horribly low self esteem, so they can suck his dick. It doesnt matter anymore.

  
"So this smelly, ugly and probably stoned 20ish year old girl came in, asking for a lighter and a small beer. I was like, ok, give me the money. And this bitch deadass started yelling at me, saying how disgusting of a person i am for not helping her out, she needs that, now. I fucking had to call the boss in the middle of the night to come and rescue me. You know I'm not a small boy, but im not gonna risk it, if she fucks up my face im suing everyone." Minho called to check on him like everyday, but on mondays they dont really have time, so it surprised him that the 'quick check' was more than an hour long chatting about this and that. Jisung laughs at everything he had to say and Minho listens to his favourite sound in the world, smiling like someone who has a crush on his best friend.

 _Oh. Ooooh_.

They both silenced down.  
"Jisungie, i wanted to ask you something." He wants to hide the shock of the realisation of his feelings, but its fucking hard. Honestly Minho just wants to end the call and run to his friend Chris so he can give him a fatherly advice and help him out. But the question sat on the tip of his tongue for weeks now.

  
"Shoot! Is it something good? Should i be worried?" Jisung is pure. He's everything Minho needs, everything he wants and maybe he's already his.

  
"Do you want to, like, come here? Not for a sleepover, i mean, fuck this im so bad at talking about serious things. Live here? Stay for as long as you want to, so you dont have to go back home anymore? It's already your home too, youre always here anyway.. and im joking when I say youre annoying me with your presence. You dont. Im happy with you. Even though youre so fucking loud and messy.." he finishes talking, and his heart is throbbing in his ears which is super irritating, but jisung is too quiet and no, Minho isnt the type to be anxious but this child is playing with his sanity.

  
"Come and get me?" Minho can hear the younger smiling, because it changes his voice noticeably, for him at least. He accepted the offer, okay. But he just found out he likes him. It wont be easy, not at all. Minho says a "love you, get your things ready" and hangs up.

After taking a big ass breath he dials Chris's number real fast.  
"Hi okay i need you to come here immediately because im in trouble, im in danger. Help." And hangs up. He knows the older will be impossibly angry at him for pretending its a life or death situation, but fuck that, it really is that important. More than anything, and Chris messed up his guestroom last week with some chick. The older runs to the door and knocks like a crazy, really thinking its that urgent.

  
"Whats up? Are you okay? What the fuck happened??" Minho gives him a glass of water, sitting down on his couch, in his bathrobe, looking like a wet napkin. Horrible. Chris doesnt understand anything.

  
"Are you gonna tell me what happened, or should i beat you because you made me leave a hot girl in my room, waiting for me to fuck her? I swear if you.."  
"Maybe Im in love with Jisung. And that scared me more than Changbin when he got so drunk he wanted to fight everyone." Minho rubs his face, looking into the distance. Chris drops down next to the emotional mess, and pats his back rather harshly.

  
"And you dont know what to do?"

  
"How the fuck would I, out of anyone, know what to do? I was never in love. You told me 6 years ago that i would know immediately if im in love. I look at a rock and hes my first thought 'he would totally kick this one' . I accidentally stab my hand with a pen and 'yeah, jisung would do this kinda shit'. I wash my hands and 'jisungie washed his hands here yesterday before he left.'. I thought that maybe I just like him as a best friend, but we were talking on the phone just before, and his laugh made me smile. So i thought, haha, almost like i have a crush on him, haha. And it hit me. Its not even a crush, i asked him to move in here so i can see him everyday, come home and see him at the table, waiting for me to sit down and eat. Domestic. And the worst thing is, i dont find it disgusting."

Chris nods his head a few times, looking at Minho with furrowed eyebrows.

  
"You know, that he has been in love with you since last winter, right?" Minho blinks rapidly, shaking his head a little. Jisung? In love with him? No fucking way. Unless?? He likes to be kissed by him, he holds his hands, he clings onto him every minute, he stares at him. _. oh?_

  
"I think, that you should wait for a few days, and see if you really love him. Then you tell him. Hows this?" Minho doesnt answer, but later he thanks him, when he pushed him out the door. He has to go and pick up Jisung.

So far, everything is fine. They go grocery shopping together, they watch movies, they go out at night to walk and watch people. Jisung didn't miss a day from school, and he patiently waits for Minho everyday. Minho now knows that he is in love. He is, and its not scary anymore. He accepted the fact and was comfortable around the boy. Jisung still teases him and laughs at his jokes, and Minho still takes care of him in every aspect. They fight sometimes on petty things but nothing serious. Jisungs parents didnt give a fuck, but his grandma was happy to know hes in good hands. Minho talks to her on the phone sometimes and they like each other, to what Jisung smiles and joins sometimes.

  
Minho wants to confess. Jisung has been acting a bit weird since two days ago, when he leaned in Minhos face and the older grabbed his waist tight. They looked at each other for a long time, and when Minho asked him what he wants in a soft voice, Jisung went to the bed so fast Minho didnt know what happened. That little shit was getting on his nerves.

  
In the car, on the way to the youngers school, Minho turns the musics volume down, to what Jisung whines like a baby. Minho mocks him and whines back, annoyed.

  
"I want cats. Do you want cats?" He asks, eyes always on the road, no matter how badly he wants to look at him, hes too young to die. Jisung says yes a million times, too excited, hes moving his body and trying to turn to the older, but his safety belt holds him back. Minho laughs softly, giving him a quick glance.

  
"Can i choose one? Lets adopt! Buying pets sounds fucked up." Minho puts his right hand on the youngers thigh, squeezing it. Jisung smiles at that, shyly putting his small hand on top of his. Hes stroking his really really soft skin, not being able to think anymore. Minho figures he must like him.

  
Jisung picked out the ugliest cat possible. He tried to tell him, but Jisung was too excited, too happy. He didnt want to be the reason to stop his actions. But for fucks sake the cat was so ugly every single time he looked at the small creature he felt like laughing. They named it Soonie. Onto the next shelter, its minhos turn to choose one. He took his time, looking around, asking questions about each cat. Its very important to choose one that is friendly and loves other cats, just like Soonie. He noticed a bit bigger cat than Soonie, its cute, and it looks very healthy, so he asks about it. The woman who works there says hes a playful, energetic and lovely one. Minho pets him and the cat purrs immediately. He fells in love and picks him.

They go home with the cats, theyre meowing at the back seat in their big cages, looking confused. Jisung decides to climb back while Minho is still driving, and yells at him that hes going to hurt himself. Obviously, the younger didnt care. Jisung started to talk to the cats, saying "we're going home, you two will be very loved! The old hag there is really kind too, he loves you two already. Welcome to the family" minhos heart did a back flip with extra moves like jumping 5 times. Jisung called them a family. Hes so going to kiss him when they get home.

  
He didnt, because Jisung is too focused on the cats, hiding under tha table. Hes on the floor, his tummy touching the cold tile, trying to get them out. Minho grabs his sweater and pulls him up, holding his arms.

  
"Sit down and eat, theyre fine. Its gonna take time for them to get used to us. Youre adorable for trying, but please eat, okay? Big baby." Minho puts fries into his mouth so he cant answer. But he notices the hurt in his expression. They're eating in peace, Jisung looking at Soonie and Doonie from time to time, just to make sure theyre okay. Minho takes the trash to the bin, and washes his hands while feeling the youngers stare on his back. Hes oddly quiet. Slowly turning to face him, he supports his body with his arms holding the counter behind him.

  
"Whats up?" Jisung frowns, turning away.

  
"Youre still calling me a baby." Oh, Minho always forgets he doesnt like it.

  
"Im not your little brother, and i dont want to be."

  
"I know. Youre my baby. Not just a baby, youre not a child, nor my little brother. But you can still be my baby. Doesnt mean i dont think of you as a man."

If this isnt a confession then hes gonna piss on his own legs. Jisung gets shy again, not looking in his eyes, but instead trying to make it seem like theres something interesting on the floor. Minho walks to him, holding his face with both hands, turning it to him so they can lock eyes. He wants to kiss him, and he almost does, but Jisung shakes him off. It hurts Minho, but more than that, he hates himself for doing these things to him. He asked him to move in, and its like hes trying to take advantage of him. Minho goes to his room, closing the door. Its a total fail.

Everything is shit. It was much better when he was just partying every week and fucking around. It was easier to be on his own, not feeling anything. Why the fuck did he let his feelings control him? He calls someone.

  
Jisung sits on the couch with both cats, petting them and thinking. Hes annoyed because Minho loves to play with him. Almost kissing him, touching him here and there, laughing at his reactions. But now he really thought hes honest. Minho said he is his baby and then tried to kiss him again. But hes afraid, if he leans in or maybe kisses back or whatever Minho will make fun of him for thinking he had a chance. He knows he loves the older. He is his everything, his best friend, brother, father, mother. Minho is there for him, takes care of him, teaches him things he was supposed to learn when he was young. Minho made him into who he is now. All those years he spent in his room crying because his parents were abusing and disgusting, fighting for attention and acting like a tough, scary boy was so tiring. He wanted to die everyday. Every single day. And then Minho made him save himself. At first he was thankful. Then it changed to adoration, then turned into love. He loved the olders stupid things, his weird things like using febreeze as his perfume. Minho was someone he needed. If it wasn't for him, he would be dead, thats for sure.

  
Minho comes out of his room, dressed in cool clothes, styled hair and a bit of makeup. Jisungs looks at him questioning the whole situation. But the older just grabs kis keys, jacket and says bye. Jisung wants to cry.

Its 4am when he comes back, and the younger didnt go to sleep, waiting for the boy to arrive. Jisung stands up, holding soonie in his arms. Minhos neck is covered in hickeys and he looks absolutely fucked out. They look at each other, and it hurts more than anything. Jisung cant look away from the purple spots, and the pain he feels in his chest is horrible. He smiles awkwardly, going to his room without saying good night. Minho hits his head a few times, regretting everything when they locked eyes.

  
When he wakes up, around 7am hes surprised that Jisung isnt next to him. Then it hits him, the night, he fucked someone and came home, meeting the younger who probably stayed up to greet the older when he comes back.. maybe hes going to cry. After a good five minutes he gets up from his warm but really empty bed, and goes to the kitchen. Hes not there. And not in his room either. Hes panicking, grabbing his head and trying to call Chris but his phone died and okay hes going to cry for real. Then the bathrooms door opens and a red eyed, already dresses up boy comes out.

  
"Oh fuck you scared me! I couldn't find you and i thought youre gone, thank god youre here." Jisung looks at his neck again, and Minho feels dreadful.

  
"I didnt know you have a boyfriend."

  
"I dont. This isnt that.." he cant finish his sentence because Jisung stops him.

  
"I hope you had fun. I'll go to school now." His voice is barely a whisper, and Minho swears he can see the tears forming in his eyes.

  
"I'll take you, just give me a minute" he runs to his room, while internally hes yelling at himself. But the door opens, then its closed.

  
The next day Minho waits for the younger in front of the school in his car. They didnt talk yesterday, after the boy went to school. Minho was mad. Jisung clearly doesn't feel anything for Minho, so why the fuck is he acting like he cheated on him? He sees the younger coming out, his earphones in. Minho gets out of the car, and stands before him. Jisung looks up and smiles a bit. All the fake anger left his body and he just wanted to hug him. He does. Jisung doesnt hug back but its alright, at least hes not pushing him away.  
They go home, cats meowing at the door. Jisung drops his bag and without taking off his shoes hes sitting down to play with them. Minho watches them without a word and throws Jisungs bag in his room, getting his jacket off too. Jisung doesnt show any sign to him, so he sits on the couch and try to watch tv. He cant focus. They need to talk. To his surprise Jisung doesnt go to his room, but sits next to Minho. They're quiet. Jisung turns to the older.

"Im not mad at you for dating. I don't own you. Sorry for being weird." He says, and his voice is disgustingly sweet and happy. And fake. So fake it hurts his ears. Hes blinking back the tears, Minho wants to open his mouth to say something but he cant. Jisung sniffs a few times, now letting the tears fall freely and stands up. "Im happy if youre happy. Just dont..dont give me hope and play with me okay?" Hes off to his room now, leaving a shocked Minho behind.

It takes him a minute to realise what is happening. He shuts down the tv. He fucked a guy, to make him forget about Jisung for some time.. because he felt terrible for how he treats the boy. But Jisung shook him off when he tried to kiss him.. and now hes admitting that he noticed what Minho was doing in the past months, but he thought he wasnt serious.

 _Okay_.

He stands up, going straight to Jisungs room and opens the door without knocking. It scares the younger whos still crying, but Minho sighs, and kisses him. Yeah. Jisung lets out a surprised sound and doesnt kiss back, just after a few moments. Minho hugs him impossibly close and in a span of a minute theyre on the bed, Minho pressing the younger down. Jisung tries to slow down the kiss because its too much to process at once. Hes thinking about his fake ID, the cigarette he first bought and the annoying smile on Minhos face when he said the wrong date. The older stops for a moment, but Jisung chases his lips, pulling him back.

  
"I dont have anyone. I want you, i want to date you." Minho says into his mouth between kisses. Jisung smiles a little and nods, but doesnt let go of the others lips.

  
"I love you" jisung manages to say, and Minho looks at him a bit taken aback. He said the 3 words before they even dated, thats hot.

  
"Im in love with you, too." Jisungs smile is so big, Minho cant help but smile back too.  
They dont stop making out for another 20 minutes, taking little breaks where Minho kissed his jaw and Jisung tried to be cool about it. It was nice.  
  
  


"Do you remember the date of your birthday on your fake ID?" Minho asked, in his bed, cuddling with the younger.

  
"March seventh" he tried to think back real hard, but he only saw Minho kissing him in his head.

  
"Dumb fuck, its May seventh."


	2. Virginity no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is a virgin and he hates it.  
> They fuck a lot in this.

Living with Minho for half a year into their relationship was easy, like it always had been. He remembers the first time Minho asked him to sleep over, and after that he slept there countless times, it became his soul's home, but never said it out loud. When Minho asked him to move in, they didnt date, only after a few months. At the beginning they only had Soonie and Doonie as their fur babies, and now they were thinking about adopting another dear animal.

"I want a dog, really bad." Jisung says, enthusiastically. He is still laying next to Minho who is resting his head in his palm. Theyre really comfortable like this, legs tangled up under the obnoxious pink blanket Jisung bought impulsively a few days prior. He said its too soft for him to not to buy it and yeah, the older cant argue with that, and also its kind of nice, the room is all white, some color goes well with it.

Jisung living there changed the house quite a bit, all without intending to. He bought paintings from artists he found online. Jisung said "Hyung theyre selling these for so cheap, theyre in college and they need the money!" when he questioned it. He also got blue and purple beds for the cats that were made by an old man in his late 60s for stray cats outside, and made some to sell too so he can fund doing these. Theyre made of recycled plastic, Jisung saying its a donation to the stray cats they cant save and also it is better to get something like that instead of buying new ones from a store. Jisung printed out Minhos old photos he took when he had the time to maintain his hobby, of sunsets, birds and beautiful flowers. He couldnt stop complimenting his photos, encouraging him to take more because he sees the beauty in simple things like leaves and snails or buildings. Minho fell in love again and again, cant believing this boy is his partner.

The apartment got more homey and cozy, warm to his heart. The adopting another pet project started that morning, and Minho just brought it up to keep the younger focused, to not to let him fall asleep again. They both have to get up for school, and even if they know they can always skip, they dont risk it, because its not worth it, and plus, coming home to open arms and warm food is good. But Jisung is too loud for 6am. Minho silences him down with a kiss, petting his hair so careful it gives him goosebumps.

"Youre too loud, love." Whispers the older into his mouth, smiling a little. Jisung kisses him back, really soft and sloppy, with the taste of love. His kisses are like that, open mouthed and too much saliva, but no tongue at all. They got used to each others things, like how Minho loves to kiss his neck anytime and how Jisung doesnt like tongue in kissing, or how Minhos hands wander around his whole body feeling him up innocently. Theyre perfect for each other and the love they feel is so unique and real. Jisung never fails to tell him everyday that he is thankful and loves him with all of his heart.

"I want another cat though. " minho giggles while looking him in the eyes, caressing his side with his fingertips just the way the younger loves.

"No way. A dog." Its going to be a long battle so Minho just sits up after another kiss and goes to wash his face so their day can finally start. Minho has to go to uni and Jisungs got school too, in an hour they have to leave. Jisung goes after his boyfriend, kissing his neck and jumps startled when Minho smears soap on his nose. Its domestic, and still, Minho doesnt find it disgusting. Which is weird, because never in his life would've thought that he is going to be like this, after 22 years of no sign of love Jisung came and turned him into this soft boy inside. Chris jokes about it a lot too, saying Minho is a pussy since he got to know his boyfriend.

Jisung is in the kitchen now, listening to music and dancing while the coffee machine is warming up. Its fucking slow and Jisung wants to throw it out the damn window every single day, but refuses to buy another one because its not broken, just shit. And he wont buy things they dont really need, there is nothing he hates more than buying shit without thinking, wasting the money and giving in to the capitalism, he can wait for a fucking coffee machine. Minho respects this about him and tries to follow because he agrees with him, but the way he was growing up.. buying everything he sees, to fill up the void Jisung is slowly but surely fills up himself.

The coffee machine starts to let out an annoying sounds and ah, yes. Its working finally, so he can focus on the breakfast. He found interest in cooking, he is awful at it but Minho appreciates it, knowing he is really trying to be helpful and not just order from online. Oatmeal is something noone can really fuck up but dont worry he manages to do so. Its a bit hard, looks like literal crap, and too sweet, but its better than nothing. When Minho gets dressed up and comes out of their room, he looks at the food and fights back a laugh.

"It looks like shit, thank you baby." Jisung smacks him hard, but runs to their room right after, knowing Minho hits 30 times harder and after so many purple marks on his arms he tries to avoid the hits. Its all playing and Minho always makes sure he kisses it better, but the fucker deserves it anyway. They hit each other a lot, playful fighting is a daily thing and it ends in kissing all the time, which makes them feel like they're 15.

"Are you ready?" Minho yells into the room, one shoe on already, searching for his car keys and saying bye to the babies. But Jisung doesnt answer.

"You deaf? We're late" yells again, fully ready, one hand in his hair trying to make it look somewhat okay. Its no use and Minho gets worried, calling his name again, but the silence is the only thing answering. Shoes not minded he goes into their room, pulling out his earphones. The younger sits on the bed, no shirt on, head in his hands, face covered. Minho immediately kicks aside Jisungs school bag on the floor, and kneels on the bed to pull the youngers hands away from his face.

"Whats wrong?" He asks, kissing his nose and forehead. Jisung looks up at him, then gets embarrassed and looks away, covering himself up. The older doesnt understand anything, what the fuck is going on? What's happening? Then it hits him, and he tries to fight back the smile that is annoyingly appears on his face. Jisung is hard. He is whining when he catches a glimpse of the smiling face, even more embarrassed than before.

"Can you leave me alone? This is so humiliating." He whispers into the space between them, closing his eyes and pushing the older away who just lays down and looks at him while a smile is on his face, still really annoying.

"What made you..react like that?" He tries to gulp down a laugh, because yes this is fun but Jisung's not too happy. The younger covers his face again, holding his legs close to himself, now he looks like a ball. Minho lets out a laugh and sits up to kiss his shoulders and neck, making the younger squirm in his hold, leaning into the touch but also pushing him away.

"Can you give me a minute?" Asks the younger boy, with his face really red. He looks cute, Minho has to hold himself back because he isnt going to help if he throws him down and makes him more turned on. So he just nods and gives him a soft kiss, smirking when they pull away. Jisung leans back to chase his lips, seemingly not knowing what is he doing. Minho stops him, telling himself its fine, he really shouldnt give in because theyre already late and he doesnt want to do anything sexual with the younger yet. They have their whole lives ahead of them, he wants to wait more.

"Think of me?" Asks him innocently, and lays back down to the bed, watching how Jisung just bites his lips and coughs in surprise.

"Just..its not..can we move on?"

"You wanna go like this? I think you should move to the bathroom, not on. I'll wait here, dont worry baby." Minho cant help the laugh that escapes his lips and covers his mouth when he sees Jisung's face getting more red every second. Maybe he isnt the best boyfriend now, but what should he do? Nothing.

"Can you be even more indifferent? Fuck off." Jisung sounds mad and a bit hurt which is understandable, Minho really acted like an asshole. With hurried steps he goes to the bathroom and leaves the older on the bed, still laughing. He is a dick, he knows. After a few moments he stands up with a sigh and goes to the bathroom door, and knocks to alert the younger hes there.

"Baby im sorry. I really am." He doesnt answer, but he can hear his boyfriends heavy breathing. Its really not helping him either, his throat is itchy and he wants to shut off the thoughts that tells him to help him out and help himself too.

"Hyung leave!" Jisung yells with his breathy voice, making the older groan and he regrets everything. He goes back to the room and falls into their bed, reaching for the pink comforter and pulling it over his head. Waiting for his boyfriend never felt this long before.

After five or so minutes later the bathroom door opens and Jisungs bare feet brings him to the bedroom in silence. He stands in the door, clearing his throat to make the older look at him. He is still very red but he looks a lot less frustrated which makes Minho smile a little.

"Youre done? God it took you forever, your dick game is on another level."

Jisung laughs, the seriousness fades away quickly, because Minho is just that type, he makes him laugh and doesnt drown him in the suffocating awkwardness. He kisses him deeply, not giving a shit about being late anymore. Its sweet and tastes like the oatmeal he made, which makes him smile into the really soft kiss. Minho always tastes good, and his lips are coated in the lipbalm Jisung bought for himself and he stole right after. They lay down, the kiss gets more messy and heated, but its so so nice, its all he needs now. Minho can make him feel so hot, he kisses him like he is the most perfect person in the world, someone who he would rather make out with for hours than do anything with anyone else.. Jisung wishes they could stay at home and just make out until he is breathless. Minho squeezes his hands he is holding next to the smallers head, and Jisung knows he will stop the kiss by that motion, like he always does.

"So it never really happened, right?" He asks him with a grin that looks very playful. Jisung nods and presses a kiss on his nose carefully.

"Can i wear a shirt of yours?" Jisung feels more confident when he wears the olders clothes, it gives him that really nice feeling of being protected even if the older isnt with him. After he ran away from home and stayed with him for a while, he wore this exact shirt when he decided to go back home into that hell. When he goes to school in his shirts he feels like the real him he is too afraid to show. The silly, naive looking boy who laughs at everything and finds the good in situations and people. Minho nods his head, getting up quickly, opening the white closet door. Jisung stands up too, and hugs the older from behind. Hes so warm.

They're in the car now, Jisung wears a black gucci shirt with a bee on it and one of Minhos coats. Its Autumn and the younger is often really cold, so Minho makes sure to dress him up warmly. He is a good mom.

"Wanna go on a date after uni?" The younger asks, playing on his phone. They call everything a date, it was originally just Jisung, and when Minho asked why, he said its because even going to the store is really nice with him so it feels like a date. Minho had to hold himself back to not to kiss him right there in the mall.

"Yeah, where? Actually i have to buy a present for Chris's girlfriend, its her birthday on friday. I forgot to tell you but we have to go, its a huge party and Chris misses you or whatever." Jisung loves Chris but his girlfriend is a big bitch who uses him and his money, and Minho doesn't like her either so that "we have to go" is actually a "we have to, but we're gonna be at home and wait for Chris to come over after he gets annoyed with her".

"Oh. Okay. Sure." He puts down the phone and shuts up entirely. Not even humming to the songs. Minho catches on right away, he meant a real date and he fights back a smile and waits for the next red light so he can turn to him and tell him they can go to the movies if he wants to. But Jisung beats him to it.

"I wanted to go to a restaurant and then walk somewhere." He pouts and his voice is a bit sad. Minho smiles wide, and thank god for the red light he leans in to kiss Jisung, hard. The younger wastes no time and kisses back right away, holding Minhos face with both hands, happily humming in his mouth. He absolutely loves kissing him.

When the youngers school is on sight they both sigh at the same time. Jisung likes school now, after not getting into fights that often he found some people to hang out with and call them friends he never had, only in daycare. One of them is Jeongin, who is also very gay, openly. He is proud of himself and the bullying doesnt matter to him anymore, since Jisung fought so many times for him against the assholes. The other one is Felix, and his bestfriend Hyunjin is also a close friend of his. They love Jisung dearly, treating him so nice all the time, holding him when he cant go out of the toilet. They call each other a lot outside of school too. Jisung finally knows what it means to be a teenager who has friends he can rely on and talk to. Minho hadnt had the time to meet them so far, but all three of them know who he is, because huh, Jisung cantfucking shut the hell up.

"Have a nice day baby, call me if you need me, okay?" Jisung nods and gets out of the car after a peck on the lips.

"I love you, study hard!" Minho laughs at that, he should be the one saying that to the younger but its fine, theyre both students. Minho blows a kiss through the window and the smaller fake gags at that, laughing. He runs to his class, because he really is late. He craves to get in the arms of his friends too.

"Are you guys virgins?" Asks Jeongin when they sit down on the floor in the P.E class, not even a bit embarrassed. Hyunjin gets really red and Jisung feels called out since he is the only one in a relationship and yes, he still is a virgin.

"Im not, last year at a party i slept with Hajoon, he was really into me and it freaked me out but yeah we did the thing. It was actually okay." Says Jeongin after they all stay silent. Jisung widens his eyes and wow okay what the hell. Jeongin turned 18 last week.. but hajoon is their classmate so he thinks its okay, 17 year olds fuck around.

"Did you bottom? How was it like? Tell me more about it!" Hyunjin laughs really loud at that and Felix slaps his thigh hard, telling him to shut the fuck up.

"What, you wanna get fucked by your prince?" Hyunjin laughs even harder and its annoying Jisung, why would he react like that?

"Why? I can't? Stop laughing you ugly little shit. At least i have a stable relationship, which you dont." Jeongin gives him a push on his shoulder, and Hyunjin mocks him again. Jisung was rude he knows, because Hyunjin broke up with his girlfriend over a dude..on his part. He fell for a boy, realising he is bisexual. That boy was a het, though.

"And actually, yes. But we never got that far." Jisung frowns, because he made sure Minho knows he's ready like a hundred times, and the night he wanted to go further Minho just smiled and stopped him. He asked whats wrong and he said something he dreaded to hear, that hes a little bit too young and they should stick to making out. Jisung didnt talk to him that night again. Minho never apologised, and the younger later realised that Minho just wanted the best for him.

"He says im too young." Its Jeongins turn to frown, he is kind of shocked. They didnt think Minho is like that. But they dont know that Minho was always like this, babying him and how much they fought about it, and all the times Jisung told him to stop this. It was actually how Minho confessed.. he told him hes not just a baby like a brother or something, but his baby, not meaning he is not a man in his eyes. At that time Jisung didnt realise it was a confession though.

"I mean, he is older than you by 4 years, i get that.. and i respect that a lot, but youre 18 already. Does he want to wait until youre 21?" Felix always says the right thing and Jisung loves it, but fuck no he hopes thats not what Minho is planning. He wants to have sex with the older, he cant keep control over his emotions sometimes and it hurts when Minho turns him down.

"I think you two should talk about it, tell him youre an adult and can decide what you want. An age gap that small like yours isnt that big of a deal, no matter how much people want to make it seem like it is. 4 years isnt that much. You're both mature enough, and he acknowledges that youre younger so its okay, right?" He continues and Jisung nods along, agreeing with him. He will talk with Minho. He needs it, fuck.

They talk about something else later that and all of them forget about the outside world, its just them and their stupid brains.

Minho gets out of the building his classes were in, and the groan of the tiredness he feels comes out loudly, already going to his car to get out of there. He wants Jisung and his presence, now. In his car the radio screams loud, keeping his mind awake so he doesnt get too tired to take his love on a date he promised. Jisung sits on the stairs in front of his school, and someone is with him, petting his hair. That makes his heart do this painful flip, and he wants to throw hands. He has to work on his possessive side and his jealousy..its not cool.. he gets out of the car and his expression is dark, Jisung gets a bit scared looking at him, this is new. Hes holding Jisungs hand and pulls the younger up, firmly holding him close to his side.

"Hi, im jeongin! Im Jisungs friend. Ive been waiting to meet you, he talks about you for so long it gets annoying. Nice to meet you." Minho nods a little, looking at Jisung quickly. He is frowning at him for his attitude and Minho feels a bit bad.

"Nice to meet you too, thanks for looking out for my boyfriend. He also talks a lot about you too." And Jisung lets out an awkward laugh, quickly saying bye to Jeongin and dragging Minho to his car, cheeks a tiny bit red0. He even forgot to close the doors.

"I never even told you his name, not ever talking about him, why did you lie dummy? And whats up with you, why were you so weird at first?" Jisung leans back in his seat and Minho still looks annoyed.

"I didnt expect you to be that close to people. And exactly, you didnt tell me you have 'best friends' at school. What was his name again?" Jisung is confused, did he do something bad? Is it bad to talk to people? Should he not do that, if it annoys minho maybe he shouldnt.

"Do you not want me to have friends?" Minhos heart breaks at that moment, because Jisung sounded honest, scared and like he was guilty. Like he really thought Minho would want that. He quickly hugs him close and all his stupid toxic thoughts leave his head in a second.

"No oh my god, no, im so happy you made friends. I love you and i want you to be happy too, its okay to have friends, you deserve them and i would never want you to feel like you shouldnt have anyone other than me. Im sorry. I just, i dont know? I got jealous out of nowhere. I swear i didnt want to make you think that." Minho often forgets that Jisung came from a family that abused him both ways, making him think everything he does is a mistake. Its not something you forget, because thats how they even got close in the first place, thats why the younger spent weeks at his house and that's why he is living there now. But the everyday jisung he knows is already healing at a fast pace and he sometimes forget his past. They wouldnt have talked if it wasnt for Jisung being so awfully broken. Like that night when he ran away from home he never called his own, and cried his eyes out in Minhos bed, having the biggest breakdown in his life so far. And maybe thats when Minho got possessive and over-protective.

Their date goes smoothly, and instead of the restaurant they went to a cafe and got a to-go hot coffee. Theyre heading to the river to walk by, and its already dark. Jisung makes a fool out of himself all the time, playing and joking around, making Minho fall in love again and again.

"Hyung." Says the younger, standing before him, looking up in his eyes, with a black beanie on his head he loves so much. It takes so much effort to not touch him.

"Im listening baby." Jisung smiles widely, a blush dancing on his puffy cheeks making him look a lot cuter than he already is. Minho treads his fingers through his hair slowly, waiting for whatever he wants to say

"Can we get married someday?" Its pure, quiet, and honest. His eyes are glowing, so big and full of stars Minho gets lost in them. He doesnt answer, just pulls the younger close, lips almost touching, hand lost in his silky blond hair.

Minho pecks his lips once then twice and nods his head seriously, looking at him.

"Only if we can agree on another cat and not a dog." And just like that Jisung loses his shit and laughs again, the romantic feeling gone. Its just Minho staring at him in awe, thinking about how lucky he is to call this dumb squirrel his boyfriend.

"We will, later. When we're both older. I will marry you." Minho whispers in his ear, hugging him close. Jisung wants to cry.

Jeongin cant shut up about Minho. It should be annoying, which is, to the other two friends, but Jisung enjoys talking about him. Theyre going home, its really late, after studying in the school library they agreed on going to a cafe and then part ways, but Jeongin wanted to go and meet Minho again, so theyre on their way to the flat. It started raining a few hours ago and the drops that landed on them are cold, making both of the boys shiver. Jisung is cursing himself because Minho told him its going to rain and he wont be able to pick him up, its his only free day in a week and he needs to sleep all day, but he was too careless to bring an umbrella with himself. Theyre running now, laughing and messing around like all the time, simply because Jeongin took a xannie. Jisung learned he has a personality disorder last month. He is living off of these medications, without them he would be on the floor every single day, crying and thinking about death. Their talk ended with Jisung crying, and Jeongin kissed his forehead in order to show its all okay. The younger accepted his fate, and hes not fighting anymore. Just like Jisung, theyre trying to stop mourning the life they never had. That makes jisung more sad though. Sharing Xannies is their thing too, and noone knows. Noone will ever know. Jeongin sees how bad Jisung feels some days, and he doesnt even ask, just puts a pill in his hand and hugs him close.

Jisung tries to find his keys to open the door, and when he sees its not closed he gets super excited, his love is awake. He goes in loudly, dropping his things on the floor and Jeongin follows behind, more polite.

"Im home! Jeongin is here too." He yells, waiting for the older to show up. And there he is, hair sticking up and glasses low on his nose bridge. He is so beautiful.

"Hi baby, hey Jeongin. Whats up, you didnt tell me youre gonna bring a friend. I already ordered food."

"Its actually fine, i wont stay long, i only need some school stuff since this dummy forgot to give them back." Jisung knows its just an excuse and he wanted to meet Minho anyway so he pushes him to his room he doesnt use, just for his school stuff and for his clothes. He stays in the kitchen, tip toeing to his boyfriend and kissing his jaw, low key apologising.

"Its okay, right? Hes gonna leave soon, really. Be nice and talk to him!" Says very quietly, and smiles when Minho groans in annoyance but nods anyway. He really isnt used to this, Jisung never brings friends over when he is at home too, but obviously he likes his friends for being there for his baby when he isnt around.

"Well, Jeongin, you want a drink?"

After bringing Jeongin over, Jisung brings the other two over a lot of times. He personally likes Felix the most, because he is really pure and cute. Plus, he is dating Seungmin, who is a good friend of Chris. Felix is considered Jisungs best friend, because he often stays a lot more, he hears them talking about stuff Jisung doesnt share with the others, like his love for art and music. He makes notes to ask about it and maybe buy him a digital art pad thingie he can draw on. And he likes Minho too, so thats cool. Jeongin and Hyunjin are okay too with him, but he actually is happy to see when its felix.

"Can he stay the night? We can go to school together." Asks him jisung when felix is over, and he says yes easily, he has to study anyway, so Jisung wouldnt be lonely and bored.

But they had other plans. Jisungs pulls him to the living room, puts a can of cola in his hand and pushes him to the couch. Felix is smiling wide and types in a movie he hasn't seen before and Jisung drops his body next to him too.

"Was i just kidnapped to watch a movie?" He asks witha smile on his face, and jisung turns to kiss his cheek.

"Its better than studying and you still have time for that paper to turn in, right? Just today, please?" And he cant say no. Jisung is very cuddly all night, kissing him from time to time, and yes that screams 'needy jisung'. He knows when is he needy and by the kisses and the hand on his abs running up and down, fingers tracing out the muscle lines he can easily tell whats up. If it wasnt for Felix he would turn off the movie and make out with him, but the freckled boy sits between their legs, head on Jisungs thighs.

When the movie is finally over Felix goes to take a shower with Jisungs clothes in his hands he will sleep in. When the bathroom door closes he turns to Jisung and kisses him deeply, pushing him down on his back. Jisung smiles into the kiss and quickly runs his hands in his boyfriends hair. They make out until they cant hear the water flowing anymore and Minho stops it with a bite to Jisungs lower lip, making him moan and pout, already missing the kiss. Felix is oblivious to what happened and sits down next to the couple.

While Minho is showering, Felix goes to Jisungs room with him, putting the clothes away from the bed they dont use. This room is their guestroom now, when Chris stays the night or someone else they sleep here. He says good night to him with a tight hug and a promise to wake him up 30 minutes before they have to go.

Jisung and Minho make out for a long time that night.

Felix sits down on the floor next to Soonie, with the other cat sleeping in his arms, and his bare foot is touching Jisung's thigh, now on purpose because jisung already told him its fucking cold and pushed it away a few times. Now he just doesnt care. He is calling Jeongin on facetime, eating his cookies Minho bought him when he went to the gym in the fucking early morning. Note, he woke up Jisung when he got out of bed, accidentally hitting the young boy with his hand. Jisung was a whiny mess and told him to never come back because his precious sleep was disturbed. Minho felt bad, after laughing for a solid 5 minutes, thus the cookies.

"Whats up?" Asks jeongin when he picks up the call. He is in the bed, and that makes both of the other boys relieved its not just them, not doing literally anything on a school break.

"I have a serious question and Felix is here too." Starts the oldest of the other two, pushing away the foot again in annoyance.

He called Felix at 10am to come over so he wouldn't be alone, since minho is doing adult things, bank and shopping, etc. He didnt want to wake the younger up again to ask if he wants to go too, but instead of "thanks hyung for thinking about me and letting me sleep." He got a "nice, might as well just break up with me. Shopping is our thing, im sad" which made Minho send him a selfie of his kissy face.

When Felix arrived they originally just wanted to watch movies and eat, but of course, the movie went from action movie to a fucking romance movie, and of course the main characters had sex, just like that. Jisung flushed red and Felix fake coughed to kill the moaning sounds coming from the tv. Theyre both in a serious relationship..and they never had sex. Curse God for making teenagers like this, but their horny side just made things awkward. Jisung told him out of nowhere that he wants to have sex with Minho. And Felix told him he wants that too, with Seungmin. It left them speechless for a short time, but Felix laughed and Jisung followed his actions. They agreed on calling Jeongin, who was the only one in their friends group with experience. Simply, they just wanted to ask about tgis and that..

"Okay? Whats going on, why am i not invited anyway?" His face says disappointment and fake hurt, but he smiles the next moment.

"Oh dont dare to tell me youre not at your boyfriend's house, we know." Says Felix, mocking his voice. Jisung tells them to fucking stop this, theyre always bickering and annoying. He misses Hyunjin now, the only one with a brain.. Okay thats a lie hes horrible too.

"Its about our non-existent sex life. We need advice. Especially with the..you know.." Jisung always gets red talking about these kind of things and hes pretty shy, but now its worse, theyre desperate and Jeongin's grin makes him blush even more. Felix shuts up too, and pretends to be busy petting the puppy in his arms.

"With the what? Bottoming? Blow jobs? Hand jobs?" Hes enjoying this so much, smiling wide and laughing at their reaction. Felix sighs a big, grabbing the phone.

"Listen, its serious, you can tease us later! Just tell us whats whst and how to do things." Jisung nods hurriedly too, puffing out his cheeks. Jeongin shakes off the laugh, and sits up too.

"Okay okay.. um. Lets start with the easiest. Hand jobs. You basically have to just, do what you do on yourself. But make sure to watch his face. It tells a lot, if youre doing it right or not, it will show. Actually this is important with everything, always make sure the other part enjoys it, ask him too, if you want to. Talking is hot, and im sure Minho and Seungmin would like that. Since you guys are subs..Felix dont say anything you cant dom for shit i just look at you and i know. So since you are subs, you dont really have to lead things. Hand jobs are easy. You cant really fuck it up." Felix and Jisung listen with their mouths open, mentally taking notes. Their hands are busy playing with anytging they can reach, the slight anxious feeling and the shyness makes them red.

"Now onto the blow jobs. This is a bit complicated, but once you get it right, its all good. First of all, press your upper lip to your teeth to avoid hurting them. Tongues flat, you take it into your mouth, and dont be afraid of it. At first dont go too far down, just get used to the feeling. You can make eye contact, or just close your eyes, and you can always help yourself out with a hand, combining hand jobs with blow jobs are also hot. Now if they let you control this, which im sure they will at first because they're both too fucking soft with you, you can set a pace and go down and up, but make sure your tongues are always working around their dicks, dont just bob your head." Jeongin stops for a few seconds to make sure theyre not daydreaming but actually listening. He wants to laugh at their faces being so red and in awe. He feels like Jesus talking to his people about Gods shit. They eat it up well, but he expected questions.

"Is it clear so far?" He asks them and they answer with nods, Felix gulping loud and Jisung taking a big breath.

"Okay, so after youre doing the do, you will be told that they're close. You can decide if you want them to cum in your mouth or on your.." and with that the door opens, Jeongin continuing because he didnt notice. Jisung throws his phone away, and Felix freezes. They look up at Minho, who is..confused. Hes blinking a lot more than he usually does, and he looks at the boys.

"What are you guys doing?" Felix stands up really fast, mumbling something about having to study for a test tomorrow, and that makes Minho scoff. They dont have school for two weeks. Jisung is red, so fucking red he can feel his cheeks burning. Minho looks at him again, and leans down to be at eye level with his boyfriend. Jisung shuts his own eyes, turning away.

"Can we..can we pretend that it didnt happen?" Asks very quietly, gulping hard.

"What, exactly?" Hes smirking now and Jisung still acts like he isnt there.

"What did you hear?" Jisung finally opens his eyes, but his cheeks are still on fire and he wants to crawl under the bed..

"Not much. Just the part when you can decide if you want me to cum in your mouth or elsewhere." Jisung whines and pushes him away, standing up and running to the bathroom. Minho stands at the door, laughing in disbelief. So..Jeongin gave them advice. Okay.. he actually arrived home when Jeongin talked about the eye contact. They didnt close the door fully and Jeongin was loud enough to let him hear everything. He didnt want to go in like that, but he also didnt want Jeongin to do HIS job. He is Jisung's boyfriend, and he knows the younger doesnt know shit, he just wanted to wait until Jisung asks him or until they are in bed already. But he wanted to explain to him how to do these. At least Jeongin didnt tell them about the actual sex part, he believes.

"Baby, i got you food, if youre done come out and eat up. I'll be in the room, dont worry." He fights back a laugh but he knows Jisung can tell he was about to laugh at him.

"Wh-what! Im not doing anything, especially not what you think!" He can hear the water running and he is sure its for silencing down what he is "not" doing.

"Love you babe, go easy on yourself." Says jokingly, but Jisung tells him to fuck off so he goes to their room laughing quietly.

He can hear the bathrooms door opening then closing, and the noise the bag of food makes. Hes happy when Jisung eats, because hes really cute while eating and it calms him down. If he eats, hes okay. After 10 minutes the younger comes into their room afterbrushing his teeth and washing his face with cold wager to really calm him the fuvk down. He looks at Minho, cheeks flushing again. Laying down next to his boyfriend never felt this awkward, and he just wants to sleep in their guest room, but he doesnt want to make the older worry. He turns on his side, back facing Minho, who smiles a bit. To his surprise he hugs him close to his chest and kisses the back of his head.

"You know its okay, right? I knew you were curious for some time now. But you can come to me too. That way we can figure out what we like and dislike. I can tell you how i like things and i will know how you like them." He kisses his neck again, waiting for a reply. Its quiet for a few seconds and Minho just enjoys it, after such a long day its really nice to lay in bed with his favorite person.

"Is this..is this not weird for you?" Asks the younger, voice shaking a bit. He wants to lie to himself and say it doesnt hurt. But it does, he is afraid of having sex with him, because he, for fucks sake is in love with him, and sex is so much more than just dick in the ass. Its personal, its a connection between two (or more) people. And he doesnt want to mess it up, he doesnt want to make minho disappointed, if hes bad at it. Its been such a long journey, to be where they are, and Jisung believes theyre soulmates, so he doesnt want to lose him..

"Why would it be? Baby, i know who you are. I know youre a virgin and i dont have a problem with that at all. We will learn together, i will help you with everything, i will teach you. Its about us, and i know its going to be okay. Youre made for me and im made for you, its okay." Jisung smiles big at that, turning around in his arms to peck his lips.

"Its okay then. Im just nervous. I wanna be good for you." He says very quietly, face hidden in Minhos neck, breath tickling his sensitive skin. Minho doesnt say anything at first, just thinks about what he said, trying to come up with an answer that can express his feelings. He is touched, and the whole thought of Jisung wanting to be good for him in that aspect surely makes his heart and dick ache in a good way. He wants to show Jisung how much he loves him, he wants to make him come and feel so good..

"Then be a good boy for me now and stay still, okay?" He gently lays him down on his back, and while kissing him he swings his legs next to his sides, straddling him. Jisung let out a surprised sound at feeling his legs tightening on his sides, not allowing any moves.

Jisung melts into the kiss, letting his limbs relax and opening his mouth so the older can deepen the kiss by himself. Minho enjoys it, when Jisung doesnt do anything and he can move him where he wants, he can guide his hands into his own hair or push his legs in a different position so he can reach him better. His own hands are wandering around the youngers slim and beautiful body, the skin super soft like marshmallow under his fingers and palms. His neck is sensitive, just like his tummy so he focuses his attention there, just faintly touching him there to tease him, always watching his reaction. Jisung lets out a tiny breathy moan when Minhos fingernails leave pink lines down his back. The older knows how much Jisung dislikes tongues in kisses, but now he wants to see if he really hates it or just doesnt know how its supposed to feel. When he leans in closer, he carefully licks the youngers upper lip, and then waits for the reaction. All he can hear is how Jisungs breathing stopped and then he let out a quiet groan, pushing more and more. Getting the answer he needed he tries again, licking into his mouth now deeper, touching the youngers own tongue. Its so addictive he needs to taste it more and more. Jisungs little moans grow whiny and long, and each time his tongue meets Minhos tongue he can feel his body reacting, his fingers grabbing the olders hair, pulling on it hard. Minho likes this response, he slowly eases his tongue in the others mouth, not moving anywhere else, hands stopped. Jisung shyly tries to mimic what the older does but chickens out and turns his head away.

"I dont know how to do it." He says in a very thin voice, making Minho kiss his temple and let him go if he wants to move away. But he doesnt, and hes still leaning into his touch on his waist, so he guesses he doesnt want to end it.

"Open your mouth baby." They're facing each other again, and Minho leans in again, placing a light kiss on his lips. Jisung hooks his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Theyre kissing again, Jisung opened his mouth when Minho licked his lower lip just like he asked and the older really wants to smile into the kiss, Jisung is trying to stay still, and its so cute he has a hard time fighting that smile.

"Relax baby, you can always say you dont want it, just try out?" Jisung nods his head, and dives back in, already opening up. Minho does the work and its so hot, knowing Jisung never has been kissed like this and how much he tried to stay away from it, maybe just because he thought he would be bad at it. He starts to move his hands again and jisung straight up moans in his mouth when Minhos right hand touches his neck and his left one is going under his shirt to caress his stomach. Minho gets up on his elbows, never stopping the kiss. Okay, tongues involved already, Jisungs seems to absolutely love it and he doesnt want to stop.

On the other hand, Jisung can feel his lower part awakening rapidly under the touch of his boyfriend and he doesnt know what to do, if Minho feels it then hes going to stop and no, that's not on the list.

Without asking Minho goes onto his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin, acting like if he goes harder Jisung would break and he hates that, he doesnt want to be treated like this, he wants more. The younger tugs on his hair really harshly, and Minho lets out a low moan, biting down on his skin, making Jisung grind up on Minhos legs.

"Do you like this a lot baby? You know im not going to do anything else just this, right? Let's see if you can lose your mind like this, just making out." He is grinning from ear to ear and it makes Jisung so shy again, he is not surprised that the older has this effect on him but now its too much and it feels so good. He shakes his head and grinds up again, frustrated already. Minho just watches him, and he thinks its time to take things further. The older seriously loves this situation theyve never got into before, because as much as he doesnt want to do anything sexual to the younger because of many reasons, he cant deny the fact that he finds him hot.

He slowly lets his hand down on his thigh and pull it up next to his side for a better access, but careful to not to make them touch where Jisung actually needs it. With his other hand that is supporting his weight and the balance he treads his fingers through his hair, soothing the small boy. They lock eyes, and when Minho drops his smile and his facial expression changes from a soft teasing minho to a lustful one Jisung prepares himself for something. And its there. Minho pushes down his lower half, grinding so hard and slow Jisung doesnt even know who he is anymore. Theyre working their hips to meet each other, and when Jisung cant even moan anymore just has his mouth open and breathes so hard and loud, he stops and leaves open mouthed kisses down his neck to his collarbone, biting down when he notices how jisung still tries to meet his thrusts and whines when he cant feel him. Minhos hand grabs his waist with a tight grip probably leaving bruises, forcing him down to stop his actions and the younger cries out, letting out curses. Minho is grinning again, looking him in the eye when he tugs on his hair so his head is tilted back. Jisung wants more, and he is starting to feel very frustrated.

"Dont do this, touch me please, do something, anything.." he whines, not knowing what else to do. Minho teases him too much and its always like this. And deep down he knows Minho wont do anything. The iron grip on his waist leaves and Jisung tries to lift up his hips, not meeting him at all. He is going to cry, seriously.

"My Jisung is so needy he forgets how to act." Minho puts his thigh between Jisungs legs, and kisses him again hard. Tongue already in the youngers mouth and hands caressing his face to calm him down a little bit because he got too worked up. He knows Jisung will cum, he wants to cum and they never got this far before. He wants to see him while he cums, he wants to know how he looks like when his orgasm hits him. And its because of him. With his thigh he makes Jisung grind against him, and the younger is moaning again, loud, Minho cant stop thinking about how he would sound like when he is pressed into the mattress, Minho thrusting into him hard and fast. He is hard too, but Jisung is his first priority like always, he can always just go to the bathroom to finish. He has done that many times before.

"Fuck, Minho, Minho..fuck..fuck.." Jisung doesnt even kiss back anymore, just moans in his mouth, breathing heavily. Its feels so good and Jisung needs him so so much it starts to hurt. He can feel the others hard dick too, and he just wants to reach down and help him, with his new knowledge of handjobs.

Minho isnt surprised to see how close the younger is to coming in a short time, and he bites and kisses every part of his neck he can reach. Its a relief, that Jisung likes being treated rough, judging by the loud moans when he tugs on his hair just a tiny bit too hard, or when he bites down to leave angry red marks, and when he grabs him hard. Not like he would be disappointed if he wasnt into this, because fuck, he would go all vanilla if thats what Jisung wants.

"You're doing good baby, so good, youre so fucking hot." Minho looks at him, wanting to see the reaction and Jisung is moaning a lot louder this time. He cums in his pants, hearing minhos words pushed him over the edge and the older is smiling wide, falling in love with his boyfriends face when he comes. He is beautiful, and looks at Minho like he was some sort of god while his orgasm last. The older helps him ride it out and stops his thigh when Jisung whines at the uncomfortable feeling, leaning down to kiss him shortly.

"Did you like it, baby?" Jisung nods his head, still staring at Minho with that look in his eyes and the older fights back the urge to kiss him again because fuck, he can clearly see the adoration, trust and love in his eyes.

"I love you Minho." He is kinda out of it and cant control his face nor his mind, but this feeling is overwhelming.

Jisung goes to take a shower and Minho finds this moment to help himself with his hard-on, again, not surprised when he comes relatively fast. He was far from inexperienced, and he needed actual action to finish, but seeing his love like that was more than enough.

He is going to get it. Tonight. Yes. Jisung is determined, he is confident and he wants to show off. On the other hand, Minho is clueless. The younger woke up early, he made breakfast for them, made coffee and even dressed up. When Minho woke up to kisses on his cheeks and soft hands caressing his upper body the air was filled with the scent of coffee. It was a pleasant surprise, since Jisung almost never wakes up before him, and what the hell he has clothes on too! And thats how they ended up like this.

"Is it my birthday? Good morning baby" minho is always clingy when he wakes up, and pulls the younger down in the bed, pulling the covers on their body. Jisung is all smiles and soft giggles, but he drags the older out of the bed to finally start their day.

In school the first thing he does is running around, trying to find Felix who left his phone at home. Woojin called Minho, and Minho called him to let him know Felix isnt ignoring him or anything, he is just dumb.

And there he is.

"I might have made a horrible decision. But im gonna stick to it." Jisung says with red cheeks, eyes awkwardly looking at Felix.

"And what is it?"

"Since Minho would never make the first move, i have to. Im going to get his dick!"

Then its quiet.

"You will..have sex with him tonight?" Asks Hyunjin in a dumb way and puts down his drink to turn around fully to face him. Felix is making a confused face thst turns into a happy one once he puts it together.

"Well, obviously, if he doesnt want it, no. But i'll shoot my shot and i hope it works"

He is ready. Everything else is ready

"Can i.. uh" he cant finish his sentence. He just cant. But he is trying to make Minho understand by looking down. Trying to remember everything Jeongin taught them and acknowledging it was one thing, but using it was another. Not like it works, the looking down trying to make him understand thing, but he feels absolutely embarrassed already so its fun.

"What? I dont understand baby" minho senses that something is going on and he is kind of scared, just not entirely in panick mode, because the atmosphere is different. Its very very different. Jisung tries to collect every calmness into his body, urging the awkward feeling to go the fuck away, breathing in and out. Its not that hard, no.

"Can i touch you?" He tries to maintain the fragile eye contact he breaks every second, and fuck of course his eyes are watering just NOW for some fucking reason. But he is determined, biting down on his lower lip to make the butterflies calm down for a moment to let him breathe. Minho is taking his time with his answer, eyes running up and down his face with so much love. Everything feels hot around them, the soft blankets under their bodies, the pillows under Minhos head, its all sparkling in Jisungs eyes.

"Go ahead, yeah." Minho looks calm, but his voice is shaking only a tiny bit, enough for Jisung to hear but noone else would notice. The younger can feel his entire body going red. Time keeps going, second by second and Jisung cant hold himself back now that he got permission.

"Just..tell me if its bad?" The stutter is annoying, but Minho falls in love again, this boy here is so beautiful, so sweet, and so adorable now.

Finally, after months and months of begging he is about to make his lover feel good. But he doesnt know how to start, what to do, what to say. Should he speak or stay quiet, should he move quick or be slow? Taking a big breath he puts his hands on Minhos stomach, pushing him back to lean on the pillows, half sitting half lying on the bed. In his head he is trying to come up with a plan but first he moves to put his weight on his knees, and stumbles a tiny bit when he sits in his lap, making them laugh lightly.

"Dont be scared. Just do what you want to, i will like it. Dont worry baby. You lead the things." Minho says quietly, hands on the youngers hips, holding him in place. Jisungs nods, mouth open, eyes glassy. He is really, really turned on.

Without further ado, he leans down to kiss him, deepening it slowly and letting his hand run around his body, drawing lines with his nails, already knowing every little perfect flaw on his skin by heart. The white scar on his left side, long but thin line caused by a fence when he ran away from some "bad" peoplep, as Minho said. Jisung knows he used to hang out with the wrong people, just like him, but he didnt question what did he do that made him run away.

The feeling of knowing he can do anything is wonderful, he doesnt think about what he does, he just lets it happen, not worrying that much, just hands moving, lips dancing. After the hungry but still soft kiss they stop and look at each other, its earthquake and tsunami in his body, the way Minho looks at him.

Jisung lowers his head, placing an open mouthed kiss on the tan skin below his ear. The shirt on Minho gets in the way when he wants to go even lower, so he gently tugs it off, with a help of his boyfriend. With his beautifully toned abs, golden skin he looks like art. His skin is lighter than his own, yet it looks richer, more beautiful, but maybe because its Minho. The man he would love with light skin, dark skin, skinny, chubby, whatever. He would find him the most attractive person in the world, someone who is perfect.

Quick moves, going down kissing everywhere and leaving dark, really dark hickeys, partly unintentional but mostly on purpose to show he can do these things, to feel whats its like to mark the person you love. Minho is clearly enjoying this, his hand is buried in his hair, sometimes hissing, sometimes letting out soft breathy moans. Its always Jisung, who is loud, vocal, now the tables have turned and Jisung is too scared to breathe, what if he misses a sound? He sits up for a second, eyes full of stars and pink clouds covering his cheeks. Minho cups his face in his hand, so so gently, so soft. Jisung holds the hand, squeezing it hard and dragging it down on his body, shirt getting wrinkled and skin almost burning underneath it. He yanks it off quickly and leans in to kiss him, hungry, deep and hot. Minhos hands are touching every inch of his body now, pressing his fingers into the skin on his waist, leaving a white mark that turns red when he moves again, down and down, close to his butt. The younger arches his back, pushing his ass up into the hands that are now welcomed there, squeezing the cheeks as hard as he can manage while Jisung hums sweetly in his mouth. Its all moving so fast, Jisung cant keep up with the kiss and just straight up moans into his neck when he 'accidentally' drops his ass on the olders hard-on.

"Fuck me, please hyung i want you so much, i want it so badly please please please" his voice is quiet and whiny, but he cant stop moving his ass on his dick, so deliciously fitting right where his cheeks are, its so good its soso good.

"Baby i cant, im so sorry but we cant, i dont have condoms or lube." He sounds just as horny as Jisung, feeling the frustration that he cant give what the younger wants, again.

"Just come in me, i want that too." His forehead is pressing into the olders neck, hips still going steady.

Minho curses a few times, coming in Jisung sounds really hot and he absolutely wouldnt be against it if that what he really wants.

"Still no lube.."

"I have i have, its under the bed." Oh. Minho stops his hands and blinks very stupidly.

"You.. you have? For what? You fingered yourself?" He isnt mad, not at all, hes just surprised and also more turned on. Jisung whines a yes and grabs Minhos hand to travel it inside his boxers, fingers close to his hole. Its all lubed up, his whole underwear is wet from it and with the touch he moans so loudly it arouses Minho and he presses his fingers to his opening, teasing and not pushing it in.

"Im, im all ready, im ready i want it, can hyungie fuck me now?"

Minho breathes in hard and long. Hyungie.

He pushes jisung off of him and turns around quickly, pinning him down to the bed and looks straight into his eyes, hand forcing the younger to look directly at him too.

"We're going by my rules. I will make love to you, but you have to follow what i say, you have to listen to me and i need verbal confirmation. When i ask you answer, okay?"

Minho lets him fall down onto the bed softly, back touching the warm pink comforter they love so much.  
"So youre prepped?" He asks with a hot smirk and Jisung wants to moan already. He nods his head, hair swaying around on his face and the pillow. Minho kisses him shortly, he noticed that the younger is a bit tense.  
"Can i touch you now?"  
"Yes!"  
Minho makes a face, not content with the answer. He shakes his head a bit, eyebrow raised. Jisung bites his lip and tries to correct himself with a "hnnhgh"  
"Yes please, please hyung." Now its much better, and Minho pulls down his pants slowly, seeing he went commando and he lets out a low chuckle, looking in his eyes. Jisung covers his face immediately. Minho softens and pulls down the hands, kissing his fingers individually, while holding up the eye contact still. Jisung smiles a little. Its really happening, he is about to get his lover make love to him, like how he wanted for so long. His cheeks turns pink, slowly going red by the seconds. Its so intimate, so lovely.  
Minho goes back to his pants, pulling it off completely, making sure he isnt staring too much at the cute flushed red dick of the younger, not to make him embarrassed even more.  
"Yours too, please? I want to see you." He asks looking so cute Minho needs to kiss him again, and then nods his head.

They make love and Jisung is extremely happy.

Jisung is stressed. They did the thing. He isnt a virgin anymore, the sex was awesome and he feels more connected to his boyfriend than he ever felt before. He cried out his eyes when they started cuddling, and to think it was because he felt too overwhelmed.. he is truly a baby who loves Minho maybe a little too much. The older was extremely understanding and held him close, telling him how much he loves him. Thinking back jisung feels a really warm feeling in his chest, and it wasnt unfamiliar. He knows this feeling, he felt it everytime minho kissed him, hugged him and said he loves him. Before the boy, he thought feelings are stupid, that he cant feel anything other than sadness, hurt, hate and being afraid. Surely his parents messed up his head, but he doesnt want to think of them when he is in front of his love, who makes life worth it, makes him feel completed. Minho is the light of his life, someone who basically made jisung live and he cant help but feel the tears again. Minho looks at him kind of worriedly, just a confused stare.

"Baby youre good?" He asks while going closer, getting rid of the distance between their bodies. His hands sneak up on his sides to his face, gently stroking the soft cheeks of the younger, who cant stop staring in his eyes. Minhos eyes are wandering around the youngers face, from his lips to his nose and eyes. That warm feeling starts to feel too hot, burning him from the insides, pushing the air out of his lungs. The hole that was still gaping in his chest caused by his parents is closing up inch by inch every day, and now its like the love fills it in completely. He is terrified of losing him.

"I love you so much." he says with such a soft voice, that is dripping with honesty. Minho cant even smile at it, its powerful enough to kill every thought in his head other than how much he loves Jisung.

"I love you too, so fucking much, so much." Jisung looks relieved, his eyebrows are raised in a way that makes him look like a lost puppy and he is smiling weakly. The older buries his face into the youngers neck, hugging him close, closer than ever.

"Will you love me forever?"

"Until i can't breathe."

"Fuck me, please just.." jisung wanted to finish his sentence but Minho puts a hand on his mouth, grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the control he has on him. Jisung moans into his hand when the older grabs the lube from the nightstand, they havent put it in the drawer because ever since they had sex for the first time Jisung and Minho couldnt stop themselves from doing it every night after it. Jisung loved the feeling of being basically worshipped and the connection that strengthened between them, the ache Minhos rough treatment gave him after he wakes up. He loved being loved, loved the pleasure and loved how it made Minho feel. And Minho was always a sex addict, which kinda stopped when he started dating Jisung. He was pure and too young, too breakable, he couldn't risk it, doing something wrong or hurting him. Minho is awfully in love, so much he forgot about his needs, in order to be a good partner for the love of his life. He just wanted Jisung to be okay. After months and months of begging from Jisungs part he felt like its time, when Jisung felt like it too.

"What does my kitten want?" Minho asks while kissing down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave hickeys he cant cover with makeup. The moment he said the word kitten Jisung arched his back and moaned harder. Oh. Minho sits up, a beautiful smile on his face, eyes full of hunger and love.

"Do you like it when i call you kitten?" He asks, palming the youngers bulge in his pants. Jisung just nods his head vigorously, eyes closed shut.

"Tell me what do you want, kitten." He leans back to kiss his neck again, opening the lid of the lube and putting it aside. Biting down on his skin made Jisung cry out, a soft "ow" leaving his lips.

"Did i hurt you?" Asks Minho with worry in his voice, stopping everything suddenly. Jisung is gripping his hair like his life depends on it and Minho is looking at him questioningly.

"I liked it, do it again please.." and oh fuck Minho is so turned on. And so glad he didnt hurt him. He bites him hard enough to make the younger moan loudly again, pulling on the olders hair even more. Not even a minute after Jisungs hand is deep down into Minhos pants, touching the hard cock gently, stroking it and teasing the tip. Everything the younger does makes Minhos head cloudy, all the touching and the sounds he lets out, he loves it, he craves it and hes going to get it. He is sitting up again, pushing his hair back with his hand while looking down at his boyfriend, admiring the beautiful picture. Jisung looks like a fucking mess already. He wants to ruin him more, make him cry and scream in pleasure. But on the other hand he also wants to dom the shit out of him, so Jisung will ask for permission even to breathe.

"I asked you to tell me what do you want. Tell me or im leaving you here. Quick." He is undoing his belt, still staring down at him, hands working on his jeans and kicking it off but slowly to make the younger go batshit crazy.

"I..i dont know hyung i want you to use me.. fuck my mouth, do anything you want.. just do it already please.." and yes Minho does exactly what he asked for. He turns him around roughly by his hips, and pulls down his sweatpants with his cute pink boxers he bought him in one go. Saying that was causing him a warm feeling blooming in his chest, because Jisung is strong willed, he always knows what he wants, he always chooses first and he never hesitates. But tonight is different,

"Kitten, listen to me. Im going to fuck you with my fingers." He tells him because that way Jisung can say no if he doesnt want it, even though he knows Jisung loves being fingered so much. The boy doesnt say anything so Minho waits a bit longer for an answer. He smiles and says yes 5 times excitedly, he loves when he is fucked by his fingers.

Soon Minho is fucking his mouth just like he asked, Jisung pushed so far he cried. It was so good.

"I want to.. i want to ride you..hyung i want to." Jisung is out of breath, his voice is high pitched and needy ad fuck. Minho chokes on air, snapping his hips into the younger like his life depends on it, harder and harder till Jisung is a crying mess, almost screaming. Minho speeds up even more, hand firmly around his neck, just barely tightening his hold so he can still breathe, but the feeling is the same, hes controlled. Jisung tries to stay in touch with reality, even though his body is shaking so much, his sweet spot is constantly being hit with every hard and merciless thrust. The older is moaning too, he likes this a bit too much, knowing he basically fucks him into oblivion. The bed is moving with them, thank god its not letting out sounds from being used like this so Minho can hear even the tiniest moans and pleas his kitten lets out. He takes his hand away from his throat, after squeezing down one last time and runs it down his chest, fingers dancing on the sweaty gold skin. He badly wants to pull on his hair, but the amount of pain he had put the younger in already was maybe becoming a bit too much. Deciding on caressing Jisung he carefully puts his palm on his cheek, the touch warm and oh so lovely the smaller turns his head to kiss his hand, holding it with his own. He kisses each finger, and Minho wants to suddenly go all vanilla on him, making love to him. Jisung has other plans though. With his other hand he yanks the olders head back holding his hair, and bites his neck kind of painfully. Minho moans out loud, something he never does, and it makes the younger excited, biting down again just to hear it more, and more and more.

"One more and youre going to be punished, im warning you." Minho says while looking him in the eye seriously. Jisung is feeling adventurous out of nowhere because not even a second after he tugs on his hair again, hard. Minho lets out a curse and turns the younger to his tummy, face pushed into the blankets. His dick hurts, Jisung made him feel so good but his misbehaving just got him feeling really angry too.

"If you move, you wont cum. Got it?" He puts his member back in, not caring about being gentle now, because clearly Jisung wants to play like this. After a quiet but needy sounding yes he starts to fuck into him really hard again, holding up his hips because the younger cant support his own weight anymore, and everytime he lets go Jisungs body drops to the bed and it shouldn't be so fucking hot, it really shouldn't. Seeing the younger boy being so fragile after him abusing his ass for a long time and never stopping, causing him more and more pleasure is everything he wants when they have sex.

"Hyung please.."

Jisung is a mess, moaning, crying, eyes rolled back, just like in his fantasies. Minho was just about to cum so he stops abruptly, pulling out of him. Jisung is already whining, asking him to continue and do it like that again but he is already cumming on his back. Jisung cries out, unsatisfied and left to suffer he thinks, but minho is quick to push 3 fingers inside him and give him the best finger fucking he ever had. Jisung is crying even harder, 3 fingers stretching him so well and so good. He wants to cum, no, he needs to.

"Hyung let me cum tell me i can come, please let me, i love you please"

"Cum for me kitten." And he does, in minhos hand. The younger doesnt understand, but he is pushed to his back, fingers covered in cum pushed in his mouth. Moaning again like a bitch that he is, he swallows because hes a good kitten.

The pre-party feeling was always a bit of anxious mixed with impatience. But this is the first party he is bringing Jisung with himself. Minho knows the younger went to parties before and got drunk countless times before, but ever since theyve got to really know each other he ditched them all and eventually noone reached out for him from that extremely toxic "friend" group he used to do drugs and drink with. He never really heard of them too much. They weren't actually friends, Jisungs first friend was him, but pretended to believe hes got friends, them.

Minho's friends, Seungmin, Changbin, Chris and Woojin were invited originally, but Chris insisted on bringing the boyfriend of his and Seungmin's. Jisung was fine with it, having Felix there was cool, but the other wanted to bring Hyunjin and Jeongin too. Seungmin, of course, couldnt say no to his little baby Felix and talked with the host of the party.

Earlier today he dropped off Jisung at Hyunjins house because they wanted to get ready together. The tall boy he knew Jisung had beef with before asked him to stay too, but he didnt want to. If he does, Jisung wouldnt pay attention to the others as much.

Going home to get ready was honestly just him falling back into his bed and sleeping until he had to leave in 20 minutes.

What the fuck should he wear.

Would it be too lame to go casually? Or should he stick to his "look like a snack, leave everyone hungry" agenda and surprise, maybe even impress Jisung.

Yes.

He searched for his black leather pants and his silky black shirt, making sure he looks hot. He is confident, he was always like this. Of course he knew his looks werent just average, he used it to his liking every now and then. Being the centre of attention was giving him the boost he always needed, just not anymore. Theres noone he would want to impress, only his boyfriend. Because having someone who basically acts like you are the best person on this planet and look at you with nothing but love in his eyes means more than anything, knowing you are someones whole world.

The situation is, he is way too eager to see what his boyfriend looks like tonight. Hyunjin often makes him wear makeup and look hot as fuck, so he is expecting that this time too. Oh boy they are going to leave early.

"Can you pick us up in 20? We're all ready." Asks him jisung over the phone, sounding a bit tipsy, which is kinda too much for his weak heart and he was scared for his sanity. And the party isnt even on yet.

Jisung opening the door was never this sexy before. His black hair is parted, exposing his forehead and his beautiful eyes, makeup looking sparkly and just perfectly dark enough to make his eyes look even more pretty than it always looks. His dark blue shirt is oversized on him its almost illegal, deep cut making his chest visible which is, in his opinion maybe too good. Minho wants to grab his hand, drag him to his car and fuck him into the seats. Jesus.

"Fuck you look so good.." jisungs face flushes red at the compliment, so he fixes his already perfect hair in embarrassment and giggles softly. Minho kisses his cheek in an attempt to make him even more flustered and it works out just well.

"You look awesome, too. I like this Minho." He tries to meet his eyes and its easier now that minho is looking very pleased. And fuck he truly looks good, so hot he wants to kiss him and never stop.

'"Thats enough, lets go!" Yells Hyunjin next to them from the side, clapping his hands together excitedly. The tall boy looks very nice too, and the other two looks equally good, but his baby is the best out of all the people.

They sit in Minhos car, loudly chattering and sometimes singing along to the radio. Theyre all tipsy, and he is fearing Seungmins lecture to Felix about drinking without him knowing. Not like it was a surprise to him for example, that Jisung was drinking, who says no to alcohol before a party.

"How much did you drink babe?" Asks him quietly, just to make sure. He has to stay sober all night because he cant let anything happen. As long as he is still learning what his limits are and how he reacts to alcohol or parties he doesnt want to drink, after that they can let go. Its not like he minds it, a few parties without getting drunk isnt the end of the world.

"Not much. You'll be surprised, im a fucking lightweight, two drinks and im fine." He laughs at himself, playing with a lighter in his hand. They quit smoking together 2 months into their relationship, and it was quite a rollercoaster. Jisung was whiny, sometimes even annoying to minho who was irritated and ready to explode. A week after it was okay, still a bit hard but they bought couple bracelets representing the hard work they had put into leaving their bad habits together for a better future for themselves. Jisung still carries the lighter Minho gave him when they just started to get to know each other. He remembers that meeting. He was walking to the store, and there he was, a small boy sitting un the edge of the ground, feet anxiously tapping and head hanging low. He was waiting for him, because he needed cigarettes. Jisungs face was covered in bruises, that day his jaw was a painful purple color. The first time he wanted to save him. He gave him that lighter, pink and almost out of fluid.

Finally arriving to the party, just the two of them standing outside, the others went in to find the olders.

"Promise me some things, okay?" He holds his hand, pulling him closer, faces almost touching. But their lips do, Jisung cant stop himself.

"Anything."

"Dont drink too much, dont go away with someone we dont know, if we lose each other go to the others. And tell me if you want to go home, we go right away. Please dont get out of my sight for too long baby, im gonna be really worried." Minho finishes his list with small kisses to his boyfriends fingers, who is just smiling lovingly. Jisungs chest burns again, making him happy and feeling loved.

"I promise. Thank you for looking after me Minho hyung." Theyre kissing again, Minhos possesive side coming out of him, holding him so tight Jisungs breath is being taken away.

So far its just chill. The music isnt bad, its a mix of kpop and western, alcohol is piled up in a corner, beers and shots, some alcohol-free drinks too for the boomers like him and there arent that many people, just enough to not be boring. The olders are sitting at the table, talking with jiwon who threw the party. He graduated from university last year, and Chris was really close to him, like with everyone. He was friends with Hanbin, music major who won almost every school award each year. Minho asked him why is he not here too, and Jiwon said he doesnt really like parties, he just enjoys small get togethers.

Drinking and drinking, all of them feel good and the laughs make Minho more relaxed, finally. He lost the story line Seungmin was talking about but it was fine, he supposes its just about school. He cant stop looking at the youngers though, especially at Felix and Jisung. Theyre playing darts with some girls from the same University, and if he remembers right one of them is Chris's best girl friend, Jihyo, so he isnt as tense. She looks sober and thats a plus, so by the hugs he guesses she just likes the boys a lot and thats cool.

"Youre like a worrying parent. Not even seungmin is that focused, and lets be honest Felix is the biggest baby out of the two." Says Jooheon, earning a playful hit from Seungmin who reaches for his beer. Changbin agrees, trying to make him concentrate on them only. It works, just minutes later theyre screaming at each other, one of them started talking about embarrassing moments of their high school years. The time he went to school with his fucked up hair was still a funny one, he never heard that much laughing in the classroom before that.

Then some girls are screaming louder, making everyone focus on them. Its that jihyo girl, sana from his dance club and momo the leader of the club. Theyre dancing to sunmi's songs, all the boys and girls are cheering on them and thats when Felix joins them. He looks focused but really drunk at the same time, judging by his moves Minho knows he is really good at it, even now, with alcohol in him. Seungmin looks very proud, telling them that Felix is dancing all the fucking time and how much he enjoys Sunmis songs. Momo is holding his hand to get him to the middle and dance with them properly, getting the most hype of all of the people. Hyunjin, Jeongin and Jisung are so loud supporting their best friend, clapping and yelling his name excitedly, jumping on the floor. Sana is hyping him up too while they're dancing, she stops from time to time to clap and laugh, the dance isnt hard, Minho covered it too with the girls, but it was quite a sight. He wasnt prepared for the next thing, though.

Minhos jaw drops, when Hyuna's hip&lip comes on, and he can see Felix lighten up, a big wide smile on his face, grabbing jisung, both laughing and standing in position. The girls are stepping aside, just cheering on them now. The dance starts, Jisungs face is slightly red but it still screams confidence, smirking at people and piercing eyes looking through the crowd. Minho cant even talk, when he starts doing the overly sexy moves, dropping into a squat, shaking his head from side to side, hair flying around, skillful hips bouncing up and down. Felix's presence disappears in his head, its only just his boyfriend, who is smiling wider when people go crazy. He moves his butt every way, touching the floor, his flexibility showing easily. The shirt on him allows people to see his torso when he leans down and he wants to go and cover him up.

"Since when are they so slutty oh my god." Hears chris's laughing, but theres no malice, just pure surprise from everyone. He didnt know Jisung can dance, especially not like this, not to this song. He looks absolutely sexy, better than anyone there, the sweat shines under the light on his face, and his perfect smile is cocky, way too hot. He rolls his eyes when its just his hips moving from side to side, and oh fuck Minho is hard. Felix slaps his butt as he leans down, shaking his hips to the choreography, his cute shape looking awfully hot like this. He drops his weight in a squat again, back facing minho, and his ass looks too god he needs water.

The song changes to a cuter one he cant recognise, and he expects his boyfriend to go back to the crowd, not to start dancing again. His face lights up in a beautiful smile, clearly enjoying it.

"Who are they?" Jiwon asks from them, and Changbin tells him its Minhos and Seungmins boyfriend proudly.

"Theyre like, super hot, yall are lucky" he is laughing along with the boys, and Minho feels the pride in his chest, because fuck yes thats his baby right there.

The song is over and minho is still amazed because jisung looks so happy laughing with the boys and going to the alcohol corner for another drink. He counts, its the 4th drink so he will tell him to skip the next unless he wants to go full drunk.

"Seungmin bring them here!" Yells Changbin, and he is doing so. Jisung looks at him and the smile he is giving him is so beautiful, reminding him how angel like his partner is. All the horniness leaves his body, its just pure love left.

"Did you see us dance? Can you take Felix to dance practises? He was so so good!" Jisung is so excited, loud and cute Minho finds it hard to stop himself and not kiss him senseless.

"Yeah i did, youre really good, why did i not know you dance?" He rests his head in his palm, looking at him only. Jisung gets flustered, and his eyes cant meet the older.

"Felix taught me that dance, we dance in school when we're bored, just dumb things you know." He is laughing softly, hands slipping under the table to hold Minho's thigh, a thing he does when he feels a bit awkward.

"We can put that to use, how about that? Swaying your hips like that is quite a talent, we have to try it out at home, hm?" Minho whispers in his ear, enjoying a bit too much his reaction. The younger takes a big breath and closes his eyes, trying to hold back his imagination. They have to, Minho is right.

"Dont get too worked up, we're in public baby." Seeing his boyfriend like this is fun, his hands are tightening on his leg and its too cute. His whole face is red, a beautiful sight, lower lip between his teeth, eyes still not meeting his.

The others are talking about something they dont give a fuck about, until Hyunjin loosens up and jokes around with Changbin and his height. Everyone jumps into the conversation right away, clowning him but making sure he knows its harmless. Hyunjin tells him hes hot and the table is getting moved around, Changbin climbs over Jeongin and fake-hits the tall boy. This way the table covers Minhos and Jisungs lower half completely, and the younger is quick to use this in his favour. His small hand is stroking the olders inner thigh, and Minho cant look away. Turns out its his early birthday or christmas because Jisungs nails are painted black, with white small details on it, some lines and triangles. It just looks super hot, he is fucked.

"But actually did you guys know Jeongin has a huge crush on Chris?" Felix is loud enough for everyone to hear, and the youngest boy is quick to say its not true, which is pointless because Hyunjins loud ass is quoting his texts about Chris.

"Its true! He was the most excited to come to this party!" Yells jisung, seemingly not even affected by his own actions under the table, since he is straight on touching Minhos dick now. The older grabs his hand and tries to take it away, only to have Jisung tighten his hold, making him let out a groan. Nobody looks at them, theyre still messing with the youngest who covers up his face. Jisung still doesnt pay attention to his boyfriend, but more focused on the others, laughing.

"Well babe im not really into guys but a date cant hurt, so.." at this everyone looses their shits and jeongin finally gains back his confidence, sitting up straight and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Then pick me up on Monday at 6? I'll make sure you have fun, pussy or not." He winks at the older and the others hype them up. Minho honestly doesnt give a fuck, he cant focus on anything just the hand on his dick. Jisung is giving him a fucking handjob under a table with everyone around them. Okay, his pants are still on and his hand isnt inside, but its the same. Hes hard, and the lack of attention of his boyfriend is maddening, maybe he is pissed off too much.

"Minho are you okay?" Woojin asks him worriedly, he isnt looking at them and the pleasure makes him squirm.

"Maybe we should go to the bathroom, dont worry guys!" Jisung catches on the opportunity and stands up quickly, dragging the older with himself.

"Should we pretend to not know he didnt even drink and that theyre going to fuck in there?" Asks Seungmin, making everyone laugh unless Jiwon who says they better clean up after theyre done.

Minho pushes him into the bathroom, then shuts the door harshly. Jisung is grinning widely, letting the older push him around as he likes. Hes too drunk to think about the consequences, now that theyre in here, the play can go on.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Asks him the older, forcing him to kneel down and look up, fingers digging into his soft cheeks. Jisung is already submitting into his role, not saying a word until Minho asks again.

"This is what you wanted?" He nods eagerly, opening his mouth in a second. Minhos hand is holding his face really tight, eyes dark and hungry. It doesnt take more than a minute for Minho to step right in front of the younger, crotch close to his face. Jisung doesnt move, Minho didnt say he can, so he waits for a bit, then slowly runs his hands up his legs to undo his jeans. He tries to maintain the eye contact, but fuck, his boyfriends dick is right there, hard and waiting for him.

"Be a good boy and fix what youve done. Hands down, now." Jisungs drops his arms, only raising his face to indicate he is waiting. Minho pulls down his jeans and his boxers in one go, dick out in the open now, touching the youngers face. Its hot, the younger closes his eyes and leans to the hard cock, mouth touching the tip. He is waiting for a consent, just letting the cock rest on his lips.

"Do you want me to fuck your face? Will you be good enough for that? Can you take everything?" The younger whines as an answer, nodding again. His tongue is slipping out of his mouth just a tiny bit, enough to make Minho wild.

"Answer and i'll give it to you." Minho grabs the black hair of his boyfriend, tugging on it hard. His head is tilted back now, and his eyes cant stay open from the pleasure. The older knew already that jisung loves to be manhandled, he loves it when his hair is being pulled harshly.

"I want you to fuck my mouth hyung, i'll be good for you, i promise.." his voice is thick with need, and he moves his head again to let the tip slide in his mouth, but not moving anywhere. Minhos first thrust comes without warning, just pushing it in in one go. Jisung breathes through his nose, tongue eagerly running around the shaft, waiting for the moans and praises from the older. Minho loves the sight, his tiny boyfriends pretty lips stretched around his member, giving him so much pleasure like everytime they get to play.

"Youre already so eager baby, do you want it that bad?" Jisung looks at him, and minho knows he wants to say yes.

The thrusts are shallow and slow, so jisung can adjust to the feeling. Minho knows he could take a brutal pace too, thanks to his non-existent gag reflex and the fact that he actually loves it when he hits his throat with each thrust. The first time Jisung gave him head turned out to be really good, he want clumsy at all, just a bit scared of the whole thing. Minho asked him so many times if he wants to stop but he just went down. It was honestly too good for a first try.

The younger starts to move his head so he can go deeper to actually have his throat fucked, and that makes minho pissed again.

"Did i tell you to move? I dont remember giving you the permission, huh?" He pulls out just enough so the tip is in his mouth, and grabs his hair even harder, making the younger moan out loud in pain. Jisung pulls away and tears are falling down from his eyes, but holds Minhos hand tight so he cant release his hair.

"Please use me, i want you to be rough, please hyung, fuck." He is begging, and Minho pushes his dick right back in his mouth, going as far as he can go, hitting the youngers throat. If thats what his baby wants, he will get it.

"Tap on my leg if its too much, understand?" Jisung looks up to meet his eyes and Minho just wants to lean down and kiss him, but his dick is in the way, so..

He does what he asked, using his mouth to get himself off, roughly dragging his head to meet his thrusts. Jisung is constantly moaning around him, sometimes he forgets to breathe and Minho finds that so hot he cant help but speed up.

"You really made me hard while our friends were sitting next to us. Arent you a little bit shameful? Do you want me to show you who is in charge, again? Should i ruin your pretty voice and makeup so they will all know what we did here?" Jisung wants to say yes a hundred times, he wants Minho to throw him on the floor and fuck him like that, he wants people to know he is Minhos and only his.

Saliva and precum is sliding down his chin, it really shouldnt be a hot thing to see but Minho nearly comes in his mouth right there. He drags his head down harshly just a few more times before he pulls out.

"Swallow it like a good boy, will you?" Jisung nods fast, putting his dick back into his mouth and going all the way down. Minho treads his fingers through his hair, gripping it and shaking his hand just slightly to make sure he is pulling really hard, and jisung cries out in pain, mixed with pleasure. The sounds, the sight and the fact that he really is fucking his mouth pushes him over the edge. Minho plays with the thought sometimes, that Jisung is addictive and not even the sex is what he craves, but the younger, his face, expressions, sounds, desperate antics, and how he is willing to do anything for Minho, because he never enjoyed sex like this with anyone before.

He comes in the hot mouth, breathing hard and letting our curses and praises. Jisung coughs a few times after he pulls off and swallows without a second thought. Minho tastes good and he is more than happy to know he came because he was good, he did a good job so swallowing is a treat and he takes whatever the older gives to him. The youngers eyes are glassy, his mouth is open and some drops of cum runs down his chin but he doesnt care, its fine like this. After coming down his high Minho starts to pull up his clothes, but the younger pushes away his hands softly and does it himself, smiling at his boyfriend. Minho is always shaking after he cums, its hard for him to do anything for a few moments and Jisung is there to help him. He leaves soft kisses on his stomach and hipbones, it tickles and changes the atmosphere greatly. Minho wipes off the cum on his face and pushes his finger into his mouth, to remind Jisung its not over yet.

"What do you want baby? You did so good, you can decide." His hand is back to pulling his hair, and Jisung cant stop whining again.

"Finger me?" He bites his lip and breathes through his mouth, so turned on he is squirming on the floor. Minho pulls him up by his hands and roughly turns him around to push him over the sink, bending him in half, face close to the big mirror that lets him see everything. Jisungs smile is wide and bratty, like he wants to say something that will make Minho smack his ass so hard it would leave behind a hot red mark.

"Tell me if its too much." The older warns him, warmly smiling at him.

"Wreck me." Jisung says confidently, shaking his ass for minho to hurry up. Minho puts the youngers arms under him, its really uncomfortable but he cant move. Theyre looking at each other through the mirror while Minho pulls down his jeans and boxers to his ankles harshly.

"Make me cry, if you can." Says the younger with that cocky grin on his face which makes the older raise one eyebrow and really smack his ass. Jisung cries out because fuck Minho didnt hold back at all and it hurt so good.

"Are you sure this is how you want to talk to me? Guess whos not gonna cum?" He asks, after leaving a smack on his ass again, still just as hard. Jisung is smiling because Minho will let him cum anyway. He always does.

"Hyung please finger me already." And with that Minho pushes Jisungs head down on to the cold cupboard, cheek squished. He loves it when Minho treats him like this, its the opposite of how he is when theyre not fucking and nothing is more exciting than this. Minho spits in his hand and smears it on his hole, because they wont search for lube, no no. They had sex before without lube and spit wasnt as good but its not bad either, so its okay with them, Jisung even loves it maybe a bit more because it hurts just right. He is whimpering and closes his eyes when the first finger is pushed in, it really burns all the time yet it feels so nice, so hot. Minho takes his time with the first finger, slowly but surely thrusting it in and out, listening to his boyfriends sweet moans. Jisung rocks back his hips and Minho lets him because he knows how much he loves being fingered and his reactions are so cute.

"Add..add one more.." he says and earns a smack in returns, crying out in pleasure.

"Ask nicely, now." Jisung is whining so loud, he speeds up his movements and its not enough for Jisung, he needs more and its maddening.

"Please please, please hyung, im sorry, please." He breaks rather easily and it surprises Minho, usually Jisung is acting like a brat for long long minutes until he cant speak anymore. He adds another finger quickly and picks up the pace yet again. Jisung is whining sweetly, making Minhos head cloudy again, turning him on. They find each others eyes in the mirror, Jisung was waiting for him to look up from his ass and finally he does, so he smiles at him.

"Hyung please harder, i want that so bad" he moans like a pornstar and Minho just looks at him with his mouth open, in awe.

"Fuck.." minho whispers and tells himself to get his shit together. Sometimes Jisung makes him question the whole world, he is that beautiful. Angelic. With quick motions he angles his hand in a different position, pushing in an out again, but this time he hits the youngers sweet spot with every thrust. Jisung is so loud, his hands are desperately trying to find something he can hold onto, but Minhos powerful, hard thrusts are rocking his body back and forth. He puts a palm on the mirror, and his other hand holds the edge of the sink.

"Do you like it baby?" He asks in a sweet voice, but his fingers are now moving even faster, making it harder for his baby to talk. He says something along the lines of "fuck" and "yes", so he just smiles and holds the eye contact. Jisung is crying again from the pleasure and he finds it hard to keep his eyes open, but he tries so hard for his boyfriend.

"Im gonna cum, can i please cum?" Asks hurriedly the smaller boy, head down and arms shaking.

"Let me think baby." Minho stops his hand and Jisung cries out, frustration thick in his voice when he tries to beg. Minho silences him with his hand on the youngers mouth, and grins so wide, seeing him roll his eyes back.

"You said you want me to wreck you, didnt you?" Minho knows he ruined his orgasm and that the younger is crying really hard, but he knows its still safe. Jisung didnt use his safe word yet, so Minho smacks his butt again, harder than before. He lets his hand slip away from his mouth and grab his hair so he can pull his head back, to watch themselves in the mirror. Jisung looks like a mess. Makeup ruined, tears on his cheeks, leftover cum drying on his chin. He looks beautiful in minhos eyes. And Jisung finds himself pretty too, so pretty for his hyung.

He shoves two fingers in again, not bothering with going slow, he is back at the merciless pace hes set up before. Jisung cant even moan because the air just left his lungs, leaving him breathless.

"Tell me youre mine." Orders Minho in a low voice, hitting the youngers prostate dead on. He slows down just a little but the pleasure is still at its highest. Jisung seems like he zoned out because he doesnt answer, just moans like before. His poor ass is red and it must be painful but he still pushes himself back on his fingers with each thrust. He cant deny how much he loves this.

"Baby, listen to me." He leans down to leave a kiss on his shoulder, one on his neck and another one on his cheek. Jisung is smiling softly, but Minho brings him back to what they were doing just seconds ago, going faster and harder.

"Youre mine, yeah?" Jisung nods and with each movement his head bumps against the mirror, but he doesnt care.

"Yes only yours, im yours hyung, forever." He cries softly, and closes his eyes to focus on the feeling more. Minho decides he deserves to cum already, so he leaves the youngers head to fall down, and reaches his hand to the hard dick that begs for some sort of attention. Jisung is shaking, his whole body burns and his voice is so used, its cracking like when he went through puberty and Minho cant get enough of him.

"Im close, hyung. Let me cum please." Jisung is feeling a bit dizzy, but its because of his approaching orgasm so he begs nicely to Minho.

"I will, its okay baby i will." Minho leans down to kiss his head and thats when he feels the younger tightening his hole around his fingers. He asks him to look up in the mirror and Jisung is quick to obey. They lock eyes when his orgasm finally hits and Minho falls in love with that expression again. He doesnt stop until Jisung whines from oversensitivy, and both of them try to catch their breaths. Minhos hand hurts like a bitch and his wrist aches when he tries to turn it, but anything for jisung, he thinks. The younger stands up to pull his pants back, and turns around to face Minho. They smile at each other, Jisung is a little bit shy but Minho leans in to kiss it away.

"Thanks, now we're good." He laughs into the tiny distance between their faces and Mi ho rolls his eyes at that, pushing him to the door so they can leave the bathroom.


End file.
